Hallowed Be
by JCS2014
Summary: REPOST - Six men traveling on a mission, find Daryl at the crossroads and help him find Beth and another girl making her way alone. Daryl accepts their offer of protection, seeing no other choice. But can he trust them? And what about this growing connection to Beth? Branches way AU after the final scene of Alone and ignores Us and A entirely. Daryl/Beth pairing.
1. Chapter 1

PREVIOUSLY POSTED as 'Like a Candle in the Dark'. But once Norman Reedus' quote made the rounds, there seemed to be quite a few with the same type title, so I changed it. I posted this earlier this year. Wrote 12 chapters before a series of nasty reviews made me doubt my writing. Can I just say, if you don't like the idea of Daryl with Beth, why would you read a story that tells you it pairs them together? Anyway I took it down along with other unfinished work. It took a while before I started writing again. Lost my muses. Then they returned with a vengeance, and after a weeklong Walking Dead Binge, I remembered where I wanted this one to go.

*x*x*x*x*x*

Because I can't accept Beth being gone. And because there have to be good people left. And because it's Jeff Kober who I've loved since China Beach and Kindred: the Embraced. I never thought of a Daryl/Beth pairing before this season, now I can't think of anything but. Rated M for a reason – language, sex, and violence. It is very, very AU after Alone.

*x*x*x*x*x*

Hallowed Be 1 – Judgment

Jen S.

*x*x*x*x*x*

Six men knelt in the dirt in a rough circle. "Our Father, who art in heaven. Hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on Earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us. Lead us not into temptation but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, the power, and the glory, forever. Amen."

"Lord, please guide us in our path as we seek to protect and nurture the innocents left in the darkness of this Armageddon. Amen."

"Amen."

They rose and gathered their things together, readied their weapons, then looked to their leader. "We're going that way," he pointed up the road.

*x*x*x*x*x*

They stood there for a long moment in silent contemplation. Daryl was surrounded by the six men who'd come up as he sat at the crossroads.

"So Bowman, you alone out here?" the man who'd introduced himself as Joe asked.

Daryl clenched his jaw then released, "No. You see a car go by?" Joe shook his head. "Which way you come from?"

Joe pointed down one branch of the road. "Why?"

"Gotta find someone," Daryl replied hefting the crossbow over his shoulder. He touched his forehead in a mock salute and started at a fast walk up the road opposite to the way Joe had pointed.

*x*x*x*x*x*

His heart was pounding in his ears. Every breath seared in, then exploded. His eyes swept the road, the shoulder, the woods, everything. Looking for a single sign that he was moving in the right direction. The day was fading, shadows lengthening with the coming night. He needed to rest. He needed water. He needed to find her. Even as focused as he was, he was fully aware that the six strangers followed close behind him. He stooped down over a chipmunk with a tire tread mark crushing its back. The body was still slightly warm, the blood still damp.

"So," Joe nudged the road kill with the tip of his boot. "We're not far behind."

Daryl rose slowly to face the other man. "Why are you following me?"

"Nothing better to do today. Who we looking for? Must be important."

"Only one that matters," Daryl said.

"This person got a name?"

Daryl took a breath, but before he could answer, a scream ripped through the air. "Beth," he gasped and darted to the wood line. The trees were densely packed. He started shoving aside brush.

"Hold up," Joe demanded.

"HERE!" one of the other men yelled. Daryl turned to see him pulling at a pile of brush and debris that began to swing out. A gate, cleverly disguised. He started through the gap that formed but Joe grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back.

"HOLD UP!" Joe snapped. "Let's be smart about this. You three take that side. Let's see what's going on." His grip on Daryl's shoulder tightened painfully as another scream reached them. "As long as she's screaming, she's alive."

Daryl forced himself to slow his panicked breathing as they crept through the dense woods towards the direction of the screams. The narrow dirt road showed signs of recent travel, ruts cut through mud that had since dried. Joe and the two others made their way silently alongside him. He couldn't hear the others on the other side of the road but occasionally caught their movement. Then the day surrendered to night, and under the cloudy sky he could barely see the crossbow in his hands. Suddenly the woods thinned and they found a small cabin in a clearing. It was a roughhewn log cabin with a wide porch in the front and down one side that led to a second door. Little light emerged from the windows, but it was enough to see by. The tire tracks in the dirt led around the side of the cabin and disappeared. Joe tapped his shoulder to get his attention. The other men had stopped and looked to him automatically. He pointed to the two men and gestured them to circle the cabin, they nodded and started to move. Joe tapped his own chest and pointed to the front door. Then pointed for Daryl to take the side door. Daryl hefted the crossbow, checked the arrow lodged in place and steadied his hands. He crept towards the side door. Another scream reached him, desperate, terrified. A scream that was cut off sharply, letting absolute silence fall. Daryl felt his heart stop as he stepped into the clearing.

The front door to the cabin burst open and a man tumbled out. He snarled, "Damn bitch!" and wiped at his chin. He was dressed only in a dirty, bloodstained pair of jeans. There was a flurry of movement as a young woman came out the door. She was small, fragile looking, blond.

But not Beth.

The sight of her froze Daryl in his tracks. The crossbow lowered slightly.

The man lunged forward from the ground and thrust a long hunting knife into the girl's leg just above her knee. She gasped and collapsed, then yanked the knife from her flesh and sliced outward. The man jerked back but not quickly enough and the knife left a long deep gash across his abdomen.

"Gonna kill you slow for that," the man growled. "After I take what's mine."

One of Joe's men darted from the opposite side of the road and slammed into the now bleeding man, tackling him away from the porch. They rolled down the steps into the dirt. The man landed on his back and looked around in surprise. Taking in their appearance, he grinned, "Plenty to share gentlemen."

Joe pointed a handgun at the man's head. "Wrong way to play this, asshole."

"What?" the man gasped as he clutched at his wounded stomach.

"Where's Beth?" Daryl demanded. "Where's the girl you took from me?"

The man laughed. Daryl felt the rage building. "Listen you son of a bitch…"

There was a sudden noise inside of the cabin, Daryl turned toward it, then heard her. "Nononononono."

"BETH!"

One of Joe's men emerged pulling Beth by the arm. Daryl leapt up to the porch. He was able to take in a bruise spreading across her temple up into her hair, another across her lower cheek, her lip split and bleeding down her chin. She was still dressed, except for her boots. Then she was in his arms, sobbing against his chest. He held her close with one arm, still holding the crossbow with the other. The man crossed to them, took the crossbow and draped the strap over Daryl's head, freeing his other arm. Daryl nodded his thanks, then used his now free arm to scoop up Beth's legs so he could cradle her against his chest. Her sobs changed to words, "He said you were dead. He said he killed you."

"Came through the side door, first floor's clear," the man told Joe.

Joe nodded, and cocked the gun. "Make your peace with the Almighty."

"No!" the man yelled.

Covered by the girl's call, "NO!"

Joe turned to look at her, "Why?"

One of the men was urging her to sit back, one of his hands pressed down on the gushing wound. He gently, but firmly took the knife away from her and laid it out of her reach.

"I want him to suffer," her voice was raspy, tired. Harsher than a southern drawl, she was definitely not a local. "I've been tracking him for months. He took a friend… raped her… then left her with a broken back, tied to a tree for the dead to kill. I had to… I want him to suffer."

Joe nodded once, "Works for me." He yanked the guy by the arm, forcing him to roll over.

"WAIT!" the man yelled, "You can't!"

"Can and am," Joe replied, "See it's quite simple actually. There are people in this gone to shit world of ours that we hurt. Others that we do everything to protect. You made the wrong choice." He placed the gun against the center of the man's back and pulled the trigger.

Beth jerked in Daryl's arms at the sound of the shot. The man began to scream in agony as his spine shattered.

"Take him out to the woods, tie him to a tree," Joe ordered over the man's screams. "Leave him."

Two men stepped forward and each grabbed an arm.

"Wait," Daryl said. He gently sat Beth down and moved away from her grasping hands. He walked down to where the man was gasping and bleeding, legs dangling limply. "Stupid I know but…" he slammed his fist into the man's face hard enough that the man choked down two of his own teeth. Staring into the man's desperate and pleading eyes, he whispered one word. "Mine."

"You good now?" one of the men asked.

"No," Daryl replied, "But I'm done."

The men started to drag the man away. He began to plead and try to bribe. "Please, guys. I got all kinds of shit in there. Not just the girls."

"Good, thanks, we'll make good use of it," one man said.

"See mister, it's like this, God only sent us so many angels. It's our job to keep them safe for as long as we can. We don't hurt them, we don't kill them, we certainly don't violate them in any way. And we find someone who does? We send them for judgment."

Joe climbed the steps as his men dragged the screaming man into the woods. "Let's get inside."

"No," Beth shook her head violently as Daryl walked back to her. "We have to go. Can't we just go?" Her voice was taking on a hysterical edge. "He's got them. In the cellar. He's keeping the others that he… Can't we just go?"

"Alive? More victims?"

"Walkers," Beth replied. "The others that he took. He wouldn't let them go even after he killed them."

"I got it," one of Joe's men said.

"He said not to worry," Beth sobbed. "That he'd keep us there forever. Then he put us down there so we could see them. Please, Daryl, can't we just go?" Daryl silently picked her back up into his arms. She buried her face at his neck as she shook.

The man in the woods screams hit a higher, more frantic pitch. Joe's man emerged from the cabin with a stained knife in his grip. "Four. Taken care of," he reported. "Cabin's clear. I need a minute." He stepped off the porch and strode into the woods toward the screams.

"Don't kill him!" Joe ordered. The man waved his hand in response before he disappeared into the trees. Joe stooped and helped the other two men lift the injured girl and carry her inside. Daryl followed, carrying Beth.

Inside was an open space including a living area and small kitchen. The outside door from the kitchen was now partially blocked by a refrigerator. Daryl could see where Joe's man had dragged it across the floor. The other door, left open, must lead to the cellar. The living space had two sofas sitting facing each other in front of a large flat screen TV mounted above a fireplace. The sight of modern technology in such a rustic setting seemed strange. Of course now it was not much more than a piece of blank wall art.

The men lowered the girl onto one sofa. One of them peeled back a bandana he must have used to tie off the wound. "She's going to need stitches," he reported. Then he rose and wiped off his hands. "Let me see this one."

Daryl stepped back instinctively. Holding her in his arms meant his crossbow, even his knife, were out of reach. Joe moved up next to him and stilled him with a firm look. He reached between them and snapped the clasp holding the crossbow strap. He slipped the crossbow off and sat it on the floor against one sofa. The other man simply took Beth's chin and gently forced her face around to his.

"Hello sweet angel," he smiled. His eyes examined her face quickly, then moved to Daryl's back where her hands were. "Minor facial injuries, need to tape her lip. Her wrists are cut. Looks like plastic cuffs. They'll need to be wrapped. She's dehydrated, need to get fluids into her." Beth buried her face back into Daryl's neck as he came back around. She was still shaking violently. The man met Daryl's gaze then held up a small pill bottle. Daryl focused on it to read the label. His jaw clenched, then released and he nodded once. The man shook a pill into his hand then accepted a bottle of water from Joe. "Sweetie? I need you to drink some. And take this."

Beth looked to Daryl, who nodded to her. Her eyes were huge in her face, staring at him as the man gave her some water, placed the pill into her mouth, then held the bottle for her to drink again. She made a small sound of protest when he took the bottle away.

"Take it slow, little at a time, don't want you to get sick," the man said. "Why don't you sit her down?"

Daryl clutched her closer to his chest as she flinched into him.

"How 'bout you just sit with her," Joe suggested, gesturing to the second sofa.

Daryl sank down onto the firm, comfortable cushions and settled Beth on his lap. The other three men stomped up the front steps and entered the cabin. One of them closed the front door while the other two grabbed the small but heavy table and leaned it against the front door. Daryl glanced around and realized that the windows were already boarded over.

"He passed out," the man with the knife reported. "Should wake up soon enough, heard some of the dead coming."

Joe sat down on the opposite end of the sofa and lifted Beth's foot. Beth gasped and tried to yank free but Joe held firm. "Just checking, sweet angel. Where are your shoes?"

"He took them," she replied.

"Well that wasn't very nice of him. Don't worry, we'll find you some," Joe put down her foot and gently picked up the other. "What happened to this one?"

"Trap, earlier today," Daryl answered. "Or yesterday."

"Needs to be wrapped again," Joe said. "Let me see your wrists sweetie." He took them in his hands, still being surprisingly gentle. "Did he rape you?"

The sudden question sent a shock through Daryl. But Beth shook her head. "He was going to. But he wanted her first." She bit off a sob and her breathing quickened. "He was mad, 'cause she kept fighting him. He grabbed me so she would stop. He told her either he had her or he'd… He threw us downstairs to wait while he got ready up here. When he came, she went at him." The air hitched in her chest. Daryl pulled her close again and rested his chin on her hair. "He's had her for days."

Joe stood up and another man took his place. The man began to carefully clean Beth's wrists. On the other sofa, the men were taking off the girl's pants. She was trying to hide that she was shaking.

"Whoa, what… you had surgery," the man said. Daryl looked over to see a scar running around her kneecap.

"Yes," the girl replied. Her voice shook and she cleared her throat. One of the men handed her a bottle and she took a long swallow, choking on it. She clutched at it, obviously afraid they'd take it from her.

"It didn't heal very well," he scolded.

"The world kind of ended," she replied hoarsely.

Joe knelt down on the floor next to the girl. "So you got a name?"

She just stared at him. She hissed and looked down as a long needle was plunged into her thigh. After a second she blinked slowly and deliberately. Joe gently eased her back so that she was laying down.

"Joe," Joe tapped his chest.

"Kate," the girl replied.

"Where you from Katy?"

"All over."

Joe smiled, glanced back as the man began to stitch the knife wound. "All over. I've been there. Nice place. Where were you when the world kind of ended?"

"Up north. Boston. At school."

"Harvard or MIT?"

She scoffed, "There are dozens of colleges in Boston," her head rolled slightly before snapping back. Then she slumped, unconscious. The bottle of water rolled out of her hand but Joe caught it deftly.

"I'm done here. Let me see her wrists. We need to get more fluid into her. Bastard probably didn't give her any."

*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl shifted Beth slightly so that her weight wasn't fully on his legs. She murmured slightly but he didn't catch the words. He looked down, she was awake, staring up at him. He reached up and brushed her hair back from her face.

"He said you were dead. I didn't want to believe it."

"No shithead like that gonna kill me."

Then the shithead began to scream. Loud, piercing, gut wrenching screams of terror. "Help me! You gotta help me! You can't leave me like this! HELP ME!"

The girl, Kate, jerked awake, eyes wide. The men, who'd settled on various places around the floor, stiffened. Quiet before, they fell into complete silence. Beth screwed up her face and turned further into Daryl's chest. As the screaming outside continued, she began to shake again. Daryl lifted one hand to her face, and pressed his palm over her ear. The only sounds in the cabin were Beth's hitching breaths and the echoes of the man's cries. Something thudded against the outside of the cabin, and a walker's moan rose just beyond the wall. Daryl glanced over to where his crossbow rested, just out of reach.

The screams changed. From terror to visceral agony. From definable words, to mindless shrieking. Then with a final choking, gargling cry, silence fell again.

Daryl left his hand over Beth's ear for a long moment, until he was sure the man had stopped. Then he stroked her cheek gently and put his hand back down next to her where the knife lay hidden.

*x*x*x*x*x*

"Daryl?"

"Yeah?"

"You're really here?"

"Yeah. I'm right here."

"OK."

*x*x*x*x*x*

Silence.

Thickening darkness, cut only by the light of the few lanterns scattered around the room.

"Daryl?"

"Yeah?"

"You're really here?"

"Yeah. Still right here."

"I asked that before."

"Yeah."

"I feel strange."

"Yeah. You're high. Valium."

"Oh. Feels weird. Different than the moonshine though."

One of the men lifted his head, "You gave her moonshine?" Daryl nodded, jaw tight. The man scoffed at him, he settled back for a minute then looked back, "Got any more?" Daryl shook his head.

"Good thing," Beth slurred. "You are a mean drunk."

"And you are a sad one."

"Maudlin," Beth corrected.

"Maudlin," he repeated the word back to her.

Her eyes drifted shut.

"Daryl?"

"I'm right here."


	2. Chapter 2

Walking Dead, and all recognizable characters belong to the amazing creators, writers, and actors. I own nothing, though I have created "Kate".

Hallowed Be - 2 – Digging In

Daryl's head snapped up from his chest. He didn't remember dozing off. Beth still lay against him, sleeping soundly. The bruise on her pale skin standing out even more in the rising light filtering in through the windows. The bandages on her wrists and wrap around her ankle served to remind him how close he'd come to losing her. She'd told him that he would miss her so much. It occurred to him, that no, he wouldn't. At least not for long. If he lost her, truly lost her; a bullet to the brain would take care of missing her fairly quickly.

He needed to move, as much as he regretted it. He'd given her most of the bottle of water whenever she had woken up, but he drank enough of it that he needed to piss. And if he didn't stretch his legs, he'd get to a point where he couldn't move. He shifted her gently, trying to move her to the sofa, but she startled and woke. "Gotta move," he whispered. She nodded silently. Daryl looked around.

The girl, Kate, was still asleep on the opposite sofa. The guy who had stitched her up was sitting on the floor next to her, asleep against the cushion, a half empty bottle of water in his hand. The one who'd put down the victim/walkers was next in view, the knife he'd used in the basement still in his fist, resting on his chest. Joe was sitting in a chair in the kitchen area, watching them. He had the chair tipped back on two legs, when he caught Daryl's eye he let the chair fall forward.

At the sound, Kate stirred then froze. As she moved, the guy next to her lifted the bottle, "Drink", he ordered without lifting up his head. She opened her eyes and accepted the bottle.

Daryl lifted Beth off of his lap and sat her on the sofa. "Be right back." He stood up slowly, feeling the kinks pull in his back and knees.

"Good morning," Joe greeted. Daryl nodded in response. Joe grinned, "If you step outside you'll find a glorious day beginning. Get yourself moving, lots to do today. I assume you need to take care of a few things. Pick a tree, any tree."

With a glance over to where Beth sat, Daryl stepped out the side door, noticing that the fridge had been moved back to allow exit. One of the men was standing on the edge of the porch, he nodded a greeting that Daryl returned. Another man was standing against a tree, obviously relieving himself. Daryl headed in the other direction to find some privacy, as he rounded the edge of the cabin he saw the last of the six men standing watch on the opposite corner. The man raised a hand, but didn't turn or speak. Daryl walked a few steps into the woods to take care of business. When he returned to the cabin, Joe was in the clearing, wiping water off of his face. There was a large rain barrel next to the porch that he'd obviously just dunked his head into. Joe gestured his hand at the water. Daryl walked over and cupped some of the water in his hands.

"Don't drink it," Joe warned. "We've got drinking water inside."

Daryl dumped the water back in and leaned over to submerge his head into the cool but stagnant water. He flipped back up and wiped his face with his hands before a thin towel was shoved at him. "Thanks," he mumbled.

"Welcome. You aren't much of a talker are you?"

"No."

"Fair enough," Joe shrugged.

"Hey," the man who'd been sitting next to Kate emerged from the cabin. "That idiot," he pointed in the direction the shithead had been dragged last night, "Set up the basement to hold the Walkers, pinned them in the back with fencing so that he could dump live victims down there too. Trapped the Walkers in the back where all the food was stored. Looks like the people who lived here were into canning or prepping maybe. We got water, fruit, rice, flour, you name it. You guys hungry?"

"Gentlemen, inside, breakfast," Joe ordered.

The two men on watch turned immediately and followed them inside. Once inside, they slid the fridge back into place against the door. Beth was still where he'd left her, eyes huge in her pale face. Daryl walked over to her. She glanced around at the men, then looked back to Daryl. "Daryl," she whispered, "I have to pee."

"Back there," Joe pointed down the small hallway. "Take her there, we'll deal with it."

Daryl slid the knife he'd been keeping his hand on deeper into his pants pocket and scooped Beth up into his arms. He carried her to the small bathroom built behind the kitchen. He paused in the hallway, there was a bedroom in the back. The bed took up most of it. Lying on it, face to face, were two corpses with bullet wounds to their heads. On the wall over the bed was written, '_Lord, please forgive me'_. Daryl glanced down to the girl in his arms, she was staring at the scene, her lower lip quivering. He turned away from the room and walked into the bathroom.

"You OK in here?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded as he lowered her to stand braced against the sink. "But can… can you stay?" He nodded. She looked at him. He looked at her and she circled her finger in the air.

"Yeah," he replied, turning to stand facing the corner.

"Where did these guys come from? Where did you find them?" Beth limped over to the toilet.

"They found me. I ran after the car. Made it to the crossroads," he closed his eyes as the memory swept over him.

"I'm sorry."

"For what."

She finished up and dressed, then turned and actually tried to flush. She laughed at herself. Daryl turned with a small smirk. The cabinet under the sink was partially open, he reached in and pulled out a pack of baby wipes. The smile went away from her face as she opened the package and wiped her hands and face. "I'm sorry for getting kidnapped. I never even saw him. I got out the window, made it as far as the driveway, then it all goes black. I woke up in the trunk of the car. He held a gun on me when we got here then threw me down into the cellar with the… with Kate and the others. He told me you were dead. That he'd killed you," her voice broke. He pulled her to rest against his chest. "I'm sorry."

"Shhh girl," he whispered.

She clutched at his vest and caught her breath, "Are we staying here? With them?"

"For now."

"Are they… good?"

"Dunno," he caught her chin and tilted it up to face him. "I won't let anyone hurt you. Just keep your head down and keep quiet. I'll figure things out."

After a minute, Daryl pulled away, opened the bathroom door, and lifted Beth up, despite her protest of "I can walk". Joe pointed to their sofa and Daryl sat Beth down on one end.

"Come help us move the food up," Joe ordered and walked away, obviously expecting to be obeyed. So Daryl did. He followed the men down into the cellar then froze. Daryl felt the saliva pool in his mouth at the sight of all of the food. Sealed jars of peaches, apples, berries. Different jams. Flour, oats, and rice sealed in plastic with the air vacuumed out. Bottles of water and juice, even cans of soda. "Just grab what we need for breakfast," Joe said. "One jar of fruit each. And grab that cereal and granola. Damn, see if they have any coffee down here."

Daryl grabbed a jar of peaches and another of berries, then two bottles of juice. They weren't cold, but kept in the cellar felt cool to the touch. He paused in the kitchen and opened cabinets at random until he found bowls. One of the other men had already locate the flatware and handed him two spoons. Joe walked into the living area while cutting open a package of Cheerios. He shook a few into his hand and tossed them into his mouth.

"Not bad," Joe reported. He measured out an even amount into each bowl.

Daryl silently offered both the peaches and berries to Beth. Beth smiled and pointed to the peaches. He twisted off the seal and poured the fruit into the bowl with the cereal. "That's plenty," she said when he'd dumped about a third of the peaches into the bowl. He continued until half of the jar was in the bowl then handed it to her with a spoon. He poured the rest into his own bowl.

One of the men cleared his throat and caught Daryl's eye just as he was about to spoon the first bite into his mouth. "Dear Lord," he began and Daryl put the spoon down into the bowl, "We thank you for the bounty laid before us. We ask that it strengthen us for the tasks that lay ahead of us today. Amen."

"Amen," the men said as one, echoed by Beth and Daryl. Daryl glanced over to Kate and saw her cross herself.

"Dig in gentlemen," Joe said. "And ladies." For the next several minutes, the only sound in the room was the tap of spoons against bowls and the occasional groan of pleasure. The combination of cereal and sweetened fruit made a delicious and filling meal. As their bowls emptied and their appetites were satisfied, the men looked to Joe. He drank the last of the fruit juice from his bowl and smiled, his lips stained red by the berries. "We have graves to dig today. Sweet Bethy, I hate to be all sexist on you, but I need you to wash the dishes. One of us will bring up the water for you. A cold lunch and a hot dinner also please. But you are not to go into the cellar. I'll bring up what you need." Beth nodded silently as Daryl shifted next to her. She reached over and caught his hand in hers to squeeze. He squeezed back. Joe saw, but said nothing. "Katy, you'll spend the day sitting on your ass, let those stitches settle in. Huh. Stitches. Can you sew?" When she nodded, "Couple of us have clothes in need of repair. We'll get you needle and thread."

Orders given, the men began to move. Bowls and spoons were taken to the kitchen sink and dumped in. Joe and two others dug through their packs and pulled out pants and shirts, dumping them next to Kate. One of them handed her a small sewing kit and pair of scissors. With a final glance to Beth, Daryl followed the men out into the cool morning.

The morning passed in silent, mindless labor. Joe put three men on watch, while the rest of them began to dig. He disappeared back into the cabin, which set Daryl's nerves on edge. One of the men caught his tension. "He's going to get the stuff from the cellar for sweet angel. She's fine."

_*x*x*x*x*x_

__He didn't know their names. He didn't want to know. Daryl knew that there may well come a time that he would have to kill these six men to keep Beth safe. So he didn't want to know their names. But as the day went on, he gave them nicknames in his head. Joe was Joe. Average Joe. If it was really his name. The next two were easy, Doc seemed to have some medical training from his examination of the two girls and treatment of Kate's leg. Rev, short for Reverend, had blessed the meal and the ground before they began digging the graves. He was the one to reassure Daryl, even offered a small smile as Joe emerged from the cabin and picked up a shovel.

The next few came more slowly. Blade. The guy who'd gone into the cellar and disposed of the Walker victims had taken the first watch. Despite the rifle slung on his back, his hand was never far from the long knife tucked into his belt. Daryl had noticed he'd slept with it clutched to his chest all night. Snake. The man digging next to Daryl had pushed his sleeves back, revealing a cobra tattoo on his forearm. Unoriginal but there they were. The last didn't come to him until just before Joe pulled them in for lunch. After the first hour or so, Joe had them all switch places, guards went to digging, diggers went to guard. An hour later, he switched them again. Then again. And again. As Daryl passed the last guy again to take his place, the man stared intently at his back. It was the man who'd spoken at the crossroads, who'd tried to lay claim to his vest. Daryl decided to think of him simply as Wings.

They trooped silently back into the cabin. On the stove, bubbling over the gas fed flame was a large pot of soup that smelled amazing. Venison, unless he was mistaken, browned and now simmering with canned potatoes, beans, and corn. The dishes were cleaned and put away and a simple lunch was laid out waiting for them. More fruit, canned ham, peanut butter, and miraculously slices of sharp cheese and only slightly stale crackers. Rev again said a blessing and Daryl realized it was the first words he'd heard spoken in hours.

"Thank you sweet one," Joe said to Beth. "Please fix your plate." Beth glanced to Daryl, who nodded to her, then she limped through the kitchen on bare feet. Joe frowned slightly as he saw how little food she took. The men filled their plates, Doc filling two in order to take one to Kate. Daryl noticed that the clothing left out had been stitched neatly, rinsed out, and was hung to dry.

They gathered in the living area again, Beth retook her spot on the sofa with Daryl right next to her. Blade dropped onto the opposite side of him with a silent nod. Doc and Wings joined Kate on her sofa. Joe and Rev sat on the two chairs from the kitchen. Snake ate leaning against the kitchen counter.

Daryl opened his can of soda and tapped it against Beth's can. "No diet huh?" she whispered with a smile. He snorted a short laugh.

"These people were damn well prepared for the world going to shit," Blade said. "Wonder why they ended it."

"She had cancer," Beth replied. "Kate could tell from the medicine bottles in the bathroom."

Silence fell. Beth finished what was on her plate and Daryl silently pushed some of his onto it. When she shook her head, he just looked at her until she began to eat again.

Joe took a long swallow of his own soda, watching them. "After we eat, Daryl I want you to search around, see if you can find that guy's car in the woods."

Daryl nodded. Kate frowned, "He had a truck."

Beth shook her head, "He took me in a car, shoved me in the trunk."

Kate met her gaze, "He got me in a pickup. Extended cab."

"Took Beth in a car," Daryl repeated. "Light colored with a damn cross in the rear window."

Kate blinked rapidly, "I saw that car… at a funeral home not too far from here."

Daryl saw Beth look at him, but he kept his eyes on his plate, thinking. Decisive he lifted his head, "Beth and I were there. That's where he took her from. Must've taken the car then. It's not all that close, really."

"It is if you cut through the woods," Kate replied. Doc tapped her plate and she ate a bit more.

"You clean up and stock the place?"

Kate swallowed with a glance to Joe, "Stocked a bit, it was clean when I found it. I think someone else was around."

Daryl smiled slightly, "Don't really picture you as a pickled pigs feet kinda girl." The other men chuckled as Kate blushed slightly.

"That was for the dog. He seemed to like them."

Daryl's smile widened, "Scruffy white thing? One eye?"

"Yeah. Dooley."

Snake choked on whatever he was swallowing. "Why'd'ya name your dog Dooley?"

"Didn't," Kate replied. "Not my dog. He started following me just outside of Charleston. Had a collar with his name."

"No collar now," Daryl said around his last bit of fruit.

"No. I was afraid something could catch it," Kate said. "So I took it off. It's in my bag back at the funeral home."

"You left your bag behind?" Joe asked though he seemed focused on his plate.

"Yes. I was out checking snares when he…" Kate put the plate down.

Doc looked at it, "Can you eat any more?" Kate shook her head and Doc sighed but took some of the food that was left and handed the plate down to Wings.

Joe nodded, "This funeral home. Bigger then this cabin? Got a fireplace?"

"Yeah," Daryl replied.

"So after lunch, Daryl, look for both the car and the truck," Joe ordered. "Can't be far."

The rest of the meal was finished in silence. They all dropped their empty plates into the sink, then sat around for a short while until Joe stood to go back outside. Daryl slung his crossbow onto his back as he descended the steps into the yard. Rev and Blade took guard positions as the others went back to the grave digging.

_*x*x*x*x*x_

It took Daryl about twenty minutes to find the vehicles, half-assed covered by brush and debris. The truck's hood was up. It took him less than a minute to see the problem, one he could easily fix. He sighed and leaned against the bumper and rubbed his face with one hand, the other holding the crossbow down by his leg. Part of him wanted to fight his way into the cabin, snatch up Beth and run. Another part thought that staying was better. More people meant security. But what if he couldn't trust these people? He didn't want to be making these decisions. At the prison he'd been a part of the group in charge, but he'd always had Carol, Glenn, Michonne…..

Hershel. God Hershel.

Rick. Rick's confidence in him had been so shocking. Before Rick, Shane had been in charge. Back then Merle had told him what to do and when to do it. Shane was in charge of the group, but he was a hot head who never looked at Daryl beyond his place in the shadow of Merle. Rick had never seen Daryl with Merle, so Rick's impression of him was of him and him alone. Daryl desperately wanted Rick there to tell him what to do. But Rick was gone. So were the others. He hadn't lied that day at the moonshine cabin, they were never going to see any of them again. Even if somehow they'd survived the attack at the prison, there was no way to find them. Beth only had him. And he had to keep her safe. He had to keep Joe happy for now. For now.

He took a deep breath and pushed away from the truck. He strode out of the woods and nearly stumbled.

The men were still digging graves. Blade was tying sticks together to make crosses.

Five of them.

_*x*x*x*x*x_

Daryl entered the cabin almost silently. The men had barely glanced at him as he walked by. Beth stood in the kitchen drying the dishes. She met his gaze as he sat the crossbow down but he put a finger to his lips. He mouthed, "Joe?" She pointed silently to the back bedroom. Daryl fingered the knife at his belt as he walked through the living area. Kate was on her sofa, seemingly asleep.

Back in the bedroom, Joe was digging through the dresser drawers. He stopped as Daryl reached the doorway. "Find them?"

Daryl sighed, "Yeah." He advanced right up to Joe's back. "Why are there five graves, Joe? Gonna kill me tonight?"

Joe turned slowly and stared at him, "Scared?"

"I ain't scared of nothin'." Daryl snarled.

Joe burst out laughing in Daryl's face. He quieted and stepped even closer, "Of course you are. You're scared of dyin' and leavin' sweet angel alone. You're terrified of her dyin' and leavin' you alone. And this," he pointed to the couple in the bed. "Scares you more than anything. The idea of loving her so much that you would lay next to her for the rest of your life, never even thinking of looking at another, until the day comes when you lay next to her for the last time, kiss her one last time, then put a bullet to her rather than let her suffer one more minute of pain. Followed seconds later by putting a bullet to yourself because taking one breath without her would be agony." Joe stepped around him to look at the couple in the bed. "Two chairs at the table, two sofas in the living room. They lived life side by side, and died that way. Figured we should bury them together. That's what the fifth grave is for."

Daryl stood frozen in place, barely breathing.

Joe was silent for a moment, then he turned back to the dresser. "Beginning to think God has decided to bless us. All the food. And now I find seven pairs of jeans in great shape. Seven thermal shirts. Seven belts. Socks. Clean underwear for each of us. Clothes will be a bit big on most of us, but bigger is better than smaller. Why don't you see what you can find for Bethy and Katy?" He walked out with an armload of fresh men's clothing.

Daryl took a minute to pull himself together. He walked over to the closet, trying to ignore the shivers deep inside of his chest. He opened it to see a windfall of women's clothing. Jeans, sweaters, shirts, and most importantly, two pair of well-worn but perfect hiking boots. He picked up one and measured it against his hand. It would be big on Beth's tiny foot but Joe was right, bigger was better, they could fill the extra space with gauze or extra socks.

He stood up, smiling and saw the dress in between the practical clothing. He pulled it out to look at it fully. White, simple cotton with frills around the straps, buttons up the front with a thin blue ribbon woven through the neckline and tied into a bow. It was a light summer dress, way too impractical for the weather or the woods or the endless fight against walkers. But it was so perfectly Beth. Something he could imagine she'd've worn in the world before. Before he could think about it too long, he pulled it carefully from the hanger. He grabbed a duffle bag lying empty on the floor of the closet and rolled the dress up and shoved it to the bottom. He folded several pairs of pants, a few tops and sweaters together, and added them to the bag. Lastly he grabbed the boots. He was about to start on the drawers to look for socks and underwear, when he realized how quiet the cabin had become. He froze, listening, then dropped everything to run.

The living area and kitchen were empty.

Beth was gone.

_*x*x*x*x*x_


	3. Chapter 3

Walking Dead, and all recognizable characters belong to the amazing creators, writers, and actors. Song quoted is, of course, Amazing Grace by John Newton

Hallowed Be – 3 – Revelations

_**Revelations 20: 12-13 – 12 And I saw the dead, the great and the small, standing before the throne, and books were opened; and another book was opened, which is the book of life; and the dead were judged from the things which were written in the books, according to their deeds. **__** 13 **__**And the sea gave up the dead which were in it, and death and Hades gave up the dead which were in them; and they were judged, every one of them according to their deeds.**_

_*x*x*x*x*x*_

Daryl snatched up his crossbow and hit the door at a run. Just outside an arm slammed into his chest and he fell flat on his back.

"Da hell's wrong with you?" Snake asked.

Daryl sucked in air and choked out, "Beth. Where's Beth?"

Snake pointed to the woods, in the direction that the shithead had been dragged last night. He shook his head and extended his hand to pull Daryl to his feet. Doc and Rev watched him from the gravesites where they were hammering the crosses into place. Daryl slipped the crossbow over his shoulder onto his back and strode across the clearing. He didn't even try to move with his normal stealth through the dense foliage. Eyes sweeping the woods for any sign of Beth or the others, he was startled when Joe suddenly spun out from behind a tree almost directly in front of him. Daryl's hand went to the knife at his belt, but Joe just smiled broadly at him. Daryl froze. It had been a very long time since someone got the drop on him in the woods.

"Daryl?" Beth's voice cut through his daze. He turned and saw that Wings stood holding her in his arms. Daryl pushed past Joe and went to take Beth from Wings. Beth reached for Daryl but Wings held firm. There was a moment of Wings and Daryl staring each other down. Then Joe stepped up to them. Wings looked to Joe and Joe nodded. Wings gently handed Beth over to Daryl's arms. Daryl settled slightly once he had her, but he still glared. "Joe said you needed a minute," Beth whispered. Daryl took a breath and nodded.

"Bring her," Joe ordered and walked away. Daryl realized that Blade stood nearby carrying Kate. Wings followed Joe and Blade followed close behind.

Daryl was tempted again to simply turn and run with Beth. But he knew he wouldn't get far carrying her, and since she was still barefoot there was no way she could run. So he followed.

The shithead was still sitting, tied firmly to a tree. His legs stretched out in front of him had been eaten down to the bone. There were bites taken from both arms. His pants crotch was stained with blood, telling Daryl what Blade had done with the knife last night. But the final killing wound was at his throat, ripped open wide. As they approached, he reached for them, mouth open, moaning the familiar walker groan.

Beth shivered in Daryl's arms and turned her face into his neck.

Joe pointed at the corpse, "Look at him! Both of you."

Beth reluctantly lifted her head and looked at Daryl. He nodded to her and she turned to look at her kidnapper. Kate hadn't taken her eyes off of him.

"He wasn't a monster. He was just a human. An evil, disgusting excuse for a man, but a man none the less. The men who live in the world now are much more dangerous to you than any walker. But they are weak, slaves to their sins. Look at him. Not a monster, just another walking dead thing." Joe pulled a knife from his belt and slammed it down into its head, with a sickening squelch, silencing it permanently. "And now it's just another dead thing. He can't hurt you or anyone else again. He can't follow you from this place. Don't let him haunt you."

Silence fell. After a moment, Joe turned from the corpse. His gaze met Daryl's for a brief second, then looked to Wings and Blade. He sent them away with a jerk of his chin. Blade shifted Kate slightly as he turned to carry her away. Kate looked back over his shoulder to take one last look at the kidnapper. She never looked at Daryl or Beth.

Joe walked over to stand in front of Daryl. He wiped his hand on his jacket, then smoothed down Beth's hair gently. "We didn't really get a chance to go over the rules yet. It's quite simple actually. I. Am. In. Charge. I make all of the decisions. All the big ones. All the small ones. Everyone does what I say, when I say it, and how I say it gets done. I say when we go, and when we stay. What we eat, and when we sleep. No questions. As long as you don't have a problem with that, well then we don't have any problems."

Daryl took a breath and shifted most of Beth's weight to one arm just in case. "No problem. Just one thing. She. Is. Mine. No one, not even you, takes her anywhere without me. Nobody touches her."

Joe smiled again, his hand lifted from Beth's head, "Fair enough. So long as you understand what claiming her truly means." He turned and walked away. "Come on back now. We're not finished yet."

Daryl sighed as Joe disappeared from view. Beth was clinging to him, one hand against his neck clutching at his vest.

"Can't we just go?" she whispered. "Please Daryl."

"Not yet," he replied softly, rubbing his chin against her forehead, "We're OK. For now." He cradled her against his chest. He took a step back towards the cabin when a stick snapped in the woods behind them. Daryl whirled as the familiar moan preceded a walker advancing through the trees. Before he could even think of putting Beth down, an arrow whistled by, striking the walker in the forehead and felling it instantly. Wings stepped out from behind a tree and walked over to retrieve the arrow. Daryl nodded his thanks and carried Beth back. Wings followed close, covering his back.

_*x*x*x*x*x_

_*x*x*x*x*x_

Back at the cabin, Blade was lowering Kate to sit on the front steps. Joe was waiting for Daryl as he and Wings emerged from the woods. "Daryl, set Bethy down with Katy. We need your help to bring out the bodies." Doc and Rev were already in guard positions. Daryl put Beth down with a quick squeeze to her hand, then he loaded his crossbow and sat it next to her.

Snake waited in the kitchen, in one arm he had a stack of sheets. He was leaning over the steaming soup, inhaling deeply. "She made biscuits. And pie too." He had a huge grin on his face. "Please tell me we're keeping her for a while."

Joe looked to Daryl, the question in his eyes was obvious. Daryl nodded. Joe clapped him on the back. "Good thinkin' bow-man."

Blade descended the steps into the cellar first. Daryl followed close behind. When they'd come down for the food, the sight of all of it had distracted Daryl from the bodies lying off to one side. But now he studied them. Four women. Not even women, teenagers, one looked to be maybe twelve. All of them were mostly naked, what little clothing they had on was torn. Two of them showed signs of heavy bleeding on their thighs. Daryl felt a clenching in his chest as he again thought of how close Beth had come to being one of them.

"Let's get this done," Joe said softly after the silence stretched too long. He took a sheet from Snake and walked over to the first girl. He and Wings spread out the sheet and rolled the body onto it. They folded it around her like a shroud and lifted the body to carry up the stairs. Daryl and Blade took the next one. Up the stairs and out the side door to the gravesite. Blade set his end down and jumped into the hole to lift the body down. Next to them Joe climbed out of that grave and led Wings back inside. As Daryl and Blade reached the door, Snake emerged cradling a sheet wrapped body in his arms.

"I'll get the last one," Snake said. "Go help with the bedroom."

In the back bedroom, Joe and Wings were wrapping the bedding around the couple. Blade and Daryl stepped in and helped tuck them together. Daryl grimaced as the four of them struggled to remove the bodies from the mattress. They finally came free with a disgusting sucking noise.

"Damn" Joe said as they awkwardly maneuvered the bodies into the hall. "Hoped the mattress would be good enough to put the girls in here tonight. No chance of that. Looks like another night on the floor gentlemen."

It took some huffing and struggling to get the couple through the kitchen and out the door. Snake was just climbing out of the fourth grave where he'd laid the last girl. The four men carefully carried their burden to the final grave. Daryl and Joe jumped in and helped lower the couple to their final resting place. Joe looked at his hands and grimaced. He climbed out and led the way over to the rain barrel where they all scrubbed up as best they could.

"Go get the girls," Joe ordered before disappearing into the cabin.

Daryl shrugged off his vest and yanked free of the fluid stained jacket. He pulled the vest back on before walking around the corner to where Beth and Kate waited. Blade followed, also now down to his shirt. Daryl slung his crossbow to his back then leaned over. Beth didn't protest as Daryl picked her up again, just clasped her hands behind his neck. He and Blade walked side by side back to the gravesite with the girls in their arms. As they lined up at the foot of the graves, Rev moved to stand across from them. They stood in silence until Joe returned and nodded.

"Bow your heads," Rev said. The men all did so. Daryl lowered his face, bringing it closer to Beth's, but he kept his eyes open and raised, peering out under his hair to watch. "Lord, please accept these angels as they return to your heavens. Please give them back the names blessed on them by their loved ones. Please forgive us for our failure to protect and provide for them. We thank you for leading us to the angels we could save. We vow to protect them both no matter the cost. Lord we know that our time of revelation is at hand. The Dead have risen and continue to rise. We ask for the strength of will to continue on our journey, we ask for your guidance on our path, we ask that you give strength to those suffering and lost that they may survive until we can free them. And Lord, we ask that you bring final judgment to the wicked we send to you. Amen."

"Amen," echoed around the men. Including Daryl. Beth peeked up at him and he met her eyes but he couldn't bring himself to smile.

Wings began to hum softly.

Beth took a deep breath, shifted slightly away from Daryl, and began to sing 'Amazing Grace'. The men stared in astonished silence as she sang all the way through to the end. Snake was blinking rapidly as she finished. Even Joe looked moved. A group of small birds, silent until that point, burst into twitters and took flight. Joe looked up and watched them disappear. Then he pointed silently and Wings deployed an arrow to take down a walker attracted by her voice.

Joe cleared his throat, "OK. Sweet Angel that was beautiful, thank you. I am sure these innocents were swept straight to God's waiting arms by your gift. Daryl. Can you fix whatever is wrong with the truck?"

Daryl inhaled sharply. He hadn't mentioned the truck or problem with it to Joe. But it shouldn't surprise him that he already knew. "Yeah. Easy fix."

"Good. There is enough water in the cellar for each of us to have a real bath tonight. I started heating two pots full so the girls can have it hot. If you pansies want yours heated you're on your own, I'm not your momma. We'll draw numbers for order after the girls have theirs. Everybody gets a bar of soap, a towel, and a complete change of clothing. After we clean up, we'll eat the amazing dinner Sweet Angel has prepared for us. Then we sleep. Tomorrow morning, we'll load up the truck with anything useful and head out. We're going to that funeral home to pick up whatever was left behind. If we can secure it enough, we'll crash there for a few days." He looked from face to face as he spoke, ending on Daryl's. "Let's go men, we need to get these graves filled and the water in the tub for Bethy. Katy we need to wrap your leg to keep the stitches dry."

Blade handed Kate over to Doc then went to help fill the graves. Daryl followed Doc back into the cabin. Doc settled Kate into one of the chairs then went back outside. Daryl sat Beth down, walked the crossbow into the living room, then returned and stooped to face her.

"That was beautiful, Beth," Daryl whispered.

"I wish I coulda sang for Daddy," she replied softly.

"You did. I'm sure he heard you."

"I'm scared, Daryl," Beth whispered even more quietly. "Are you sure we're OK here?"

"No," Kate answered her. "We're not. You should take her and go."

Daryl looked at her. "We're fine. They think you two are angels they're suppos'da protect."

"For now," Kate retorted. "What happens when they decide we're not so angelic? Don't know about you sweetie but I am certainly not a saint or innocent or pure."

"We can't just leave you," Beth hissed.

"I have been on my own for a very long time," Kate replied. "I'll be fine."

"You can't even walk," Daryl said.

"I couldn't walk all that well before this," Kate retorted. "You two should go."

Daryl swallowed hard and stood up, "We're fine here. It's fine."

"Daryl," Kate sighed. "There is nothing more dangerous than a crazy man with a calling."

Footsteps approaching the door ended the conversation. Joe appeared in the doorway, "Everything OK? Daryl?"

"Yeah," Daryl ran a hand through his hair.

"The guys are filling the graves. Why don't you take Bethy back and let her pick out clothes to sleep in tonight, something to wear tomorrow. And you need to pack up whatever she wants to take with her. I'll help Katy with hers. Water should be hot soon. You ready for a bath, sweet angel?"

"Yes," Beth's voice shook slightly.

Joe smiled.

_*x*x*x*x*x* _

Daryl helped Beth limp to the back of the cabin. He snagged the bag that he'd dropped and they went into the bedroom.

"I got you a three pair of jeans, two thermal shirts, two t-shirts, and good hiking boots."

"Daryl."

"Need to find some socks and underthings. Maybe sweats or something to sleep in."

"Daryl."

"No," he whirled on her. "No. I don't want to hear it. We are staying with them for now. You cook and clean and sing and they will keep thinking you are an angel and we'll be fine. You'll be safe. I'll do whatever Joe wants and keep him happy and you'll be safe." His hands were shaking so he turned and yanked open a dresser drawer. She came up behind him and rested her hand against his back. "I've decided. That's what we're doing."

"OK Daryl," she said. "It'll be OK."

"I gotta keep you safe. That's all that matters."

"What about Kate?"

"She ain't mine." She limped around him to look into his face. He caught her chin in his hand. "You are the only one who matters now. OK?" She swallowed hard but nodded. "And listen, nobody takes you nowhere without me. Anybody tries, and you scream, you hear me? You scream so God himself can hear you."

She sighed, "I don't think God is listening anymore."

"Well I will be," Daryl said. "See what we can find for you to wear."

She turned and started rummaging through the drawer. She pulled out a bra that was obviously for someone much larger than she was. Daryl blushed slightly and looked away. She giggled softly and shoved it back into the drawer. She did find several pairs of plain cotton panties that wouldn't be too big. She kept a few and laid the rest on top of the dresser for Kate. The next drawer held tank tops that would help with the lack of a bra; and sweatshirts and leggings that would be perfect to sleep in. She sorted out one complete outfit to sleep in, and another to change into in the morning. Daryl tucked the rest into the bag he'd already started packing.

"Bethy's bath is ready," Joe said from the hallway. "Take off the bandages while you're in there and we'll put fresh ones on afterward."

"OK," Beth nodded. She limped by him carrying the clothing and found a tub full of warm water, an unopened bottle of peach scented shampoo, an unwrapped bar of soap, and two thick fluffy towels waiting for her. A bucket sat next to the tub for rinsing.

Joe smiled at her and pulled the door closed. "Assume you're gonna sit out here and wait?" Daryl nodded. "Not a problem bow-man, she's yours. But what was said out there goes for you too. We do everything we can to protect the angels the Lord has sent to us. You hurt her, or fail to do your duty by her, and I will send you to judgment." Joe winked then walked back out to the living area.

Daryl sank down to the floor and leaned against the door. He listened as Beth took off her clothes. Winced as he heard her gasp as she took of the bandages. Closed his eyes when she groaned softly as she sank into the blissfully warm clean water.

"Daryl?"

"I'm right here."

_*x*x*x*x*x* _

_Amazing Grace - lyrics by John Newton (1725-1807)_

_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
>That saved a wretch like me.<br>I once was lost but now am found,  
>Was blind, but now I see.<em>

_T'was Grace that taught my heart to fear.  
>And Grace, my fears relieved.<br>How precious did that Grace appear  
>The hour I first believed.<em>

_Through many dangers, toils and snares  
>I have already come;<br>'Tis Grace that brought me safe thus far  
>and Grace will lead me home.<em>

_The Lord has promised good to me.  
>His word my hope secures.<br>He will my shield and portion be,  
>As long as life endures.<em>

_Yea, when this flesh and heart shall fail,  
>And mortal life shall cease,<br>I shall possess within the veil,  
>A life of joy and peace.<em>

_Yes, when this flesh and heart shall fail,  
>And mortal life shall cease;<br>I shall profess, within the vail,  
>A life of joy and peace.<em>

_**The following stanza was written by an anonymous author, often replacing the sixth stanza, or inserted as the fourth.**_

_When we've been there ten thousand years  
>Bright shining as the sun.<br>We've no less days to sing God's praise  
>Than when we've first begun.<em>

_**Chorus:**_

_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
>That saved a wretch like me.<br>I once was lost but now am found,  
>Was blind, but now I see.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

Hallowed Be – 4 – Peaches

The Walking Dead and all recognizable characters belong to AMC, the creators, writers, and actors. I'm only borrowing them.

*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl jumped as he heard something thump loudly in the bathroom, then Beth's muffled complaint of "Shoot." He couldn't stop the grin as he tapped lightly on the door.

"Beth?"

"Yeah. I need your help," she said. He opened the door but averted his eyes. "I'm dressed," she giggled. He looked up. She was clad in a pair of leggings that hung loosely on her thin frame and a thermal shirt that swallowed her whole. The neckline of the shirt dipped down far too far, but she wore a tank underneath that covered her modestly. Her damp hair hung loose around her face. She looked for all the world like a little girl playing dress up.

He cleared his suddenly dry throat, "Whatcha need?"

She blushed fiercely, "I used the… toilet… and was going to flush it with some of the bathwater but I couldn't lift the bucket."

He took the bucket from her and dumped the water down the commode. "You OK?"

She nodded, still red faced, "Just a lot of food today."

Once the bowl was empty he took the lid off of the back of the tank and used the bucket to fill it with bathwater. "In case Kate needs it."

"Thank you Daryl," Joe said from the doorway. "Brilliant idea." He handed a small bundle to Daryl. "Found two of these in the basement, this one's Bethy's." Daryl looked to see it was a travel kit, complete with a plastic container for the soap, a small toothbrush and travel size toothpaste. "If you're done, Katy is ready."

Daryl handed the kit to Beth and reached in to pull the tub drain. Beth dried the soap off and put it into the container and gathered up the things she'd been given for her bath, stowing them in the kit. Joe nodded in approval and gestured out to the living room. Kate sat on her sofa, her pants were gone, Doc was wrapping her thigh with a plastic trash bag, sealing it with duct tape.

"That was a great idea," Doc said as he smoothed down the tape. "But something tells me you've done this before." He glanced over to Beth and Daryl and smiled. "Guess it's your turn."

Wings and Blade carried buckets of water by to the bathroom. Joe emerged wiping his hands on his pants. "I used those wipe things on the tub. There's enough to clean it out after each one." He went into the kitchen and emerged with a bowl filled with cut up paper. To Daryl's surprise he reached in and drew one out, Daryl had assumed he would just take the first bath after the girls. "Whatta ya know, seven, my lucky number. Guess I'm last." He held the bowl to Blade next.

"Two," Blade read aloud.

Daryl was given the bowl next. He pulled out the number four and showed it to Joe silently, who nodded. It was an interesting example of the pecking order in the group. He would've thought Doc or Rev would be higher. But Snake was next, crowing when he pulled out number 1. Rev pulled 5, Doc, 3. Which left Wings for 6. Wings crumpled up the number and threw it into the kitchen. After a second he walked over and picked it up and dropped into a kitchen chair. Joe gave him a look as he went to grab the heated water off of the stove. He carried it into the back and Daryl heard it being dumped into the tub. Then Joe returned and gently scooped up Kate to carry her into the back. He went into the bathroom and kicked the door shut behind him.

Beth looked to Daryl, she was shaking slightly. He shook his head. Her chin quivered but was quickly stilled. She limped by him to check on dinner. When she opened the oven, the scent of rich sweet peaches filled the cabin. A couple of bellies grumbled.

The men were talking quietly. Daryl heard the words 'pie' and 'biscuits' so he knew they were discussing the upcoming dinner. From the bathroom, he could hear the murmur of Joe's voice but couldn't make out the words. It wasn't long before the water was draining down the pipes and the door opened. Joe emerged carrying Kate in his arms. She was clad similarly to Beth, though Daryl hadn't thought to make Beth put on socks.

Something was wrong.

Joe was stiff, angry. He was still gentle as he lowered Kate to her sofa. He looked at Blade, then Daryl before he stomped across the floor and descended into the cellar. Blade and Daryl exchanged long stares then the two of them followed Joe down. He was breathing heavily, pacing back and forth, pausing only to kick a box out of his way. After a few passes, Joe stopped and dropped down into a squat, lowering his head. "Somebody beat the shit out of her."

Blade frowned in confusion, "Uhm, yeah, he's rotting in the woods."

Joe shook his head. Daryl closed his eyes as realization hit him. Joe took a few deep breaths, then spit out, "She's got scars, old scars. Looks like a belt."

Fury rose up in Blade, "You ask her who?"

Joe shook his head again as he stood back up, "Was focusing on getting her out of the tub without pulling the stitches. Or scaring the hell out of her." He looked to Daryl, "Help me carry the water up for the guys to start bathing." He smiled suddenly, "Well that tells us one thing at least." Daryl shrugged. "She's always been a survivor."

_*x*x*x*x*x* _

Daryl had almost forgotten what it was like to be completely clean. He rinsed off, lathered from head to toe with his new bar of soap, then rinsed and repeated. The water he stood in was filthy when he pulled the plug and climbed out. He toweled off, and dressed quickly in the clothes Joe had pulled for each of them. The jeans were big, but he cinched them snug with the belt. His knife was shoved down into the pocket. He grabbed a couple wipes and cleaned the mess out of the tub. He left the bathroom only a few minutes after he'd gone in, not willing to leave Beth any longer than necessary.

Rev grinned as he emerged and quickly went with Doc and Wings to tote up the water for his wash. Daryl walked over and dropped onto the sofa that was now covered with a warm, soft blanket. Beth was in the kitchen, readying dinner, pulling bowls from the cabinet. When she pulled the biscuits and pies from the oven to cool, the men moaned in appreciation.

Doc walked over to Daryl and handed him fresh gauze and antibiotic ointment. Daryl went to Beth and led her to the empty chair. She sat and he carefully applied the ointment before wrapping her wrists. Doc nodded his approval when Daryl was done and took back the supplies.

"Finally," Wings snapped as Rev emerged a short time later. "You wipe out the tub?"

Rev rolled his eyes, "Yes your highness, the tub is all clean for your delicate skin." The other men chuckled as Wings stomped down the stairs to get his water. Snake followed to help, laughing loudly.

Joe went last and took the longest in the bathroom. The men waited silently, except for the occasional growl from a stomach. When he finally emerged, the men all stood. Joe jerked his chin at Rev who walked into the kitchen to bless the meal. After the blessing, Beth started to limp out of the kitchen.

"Sweet angel," Joe said, "You get first bowl."

"I'm really not hungry," Beth replied.

Joe scowled at Daryl who followed her out. "Beth?"

"I'm fine Daryl, just not hungry. We ate a lot today," Beth replied. "Go on and eat."

Daryl sighed as he went back to Joe, "It's been a while since we had three meals a day." He met Joe's gaze steadily and felt the need to defend himself, "We've been eating, it's just…"

"It's fine," Joe replied. He turned and walked down to the cellar. He came back up a minute later carrying a can of ginger ale. He picked up a biscuit with a napkin and handed both to Daryl. "Give her those."

Daryl wiped off the can with the hem of his shirt before handing it to her. "Try. OK?" She nodded.

Joe smacked Snake's fingers as he reached for the pie. "Soup first." He ladled out deep bowls full of the thick soup for each man. "Take that first one to Katy," he ordered as he sat a biscuit on top.

Daryl sat next to Beth and spooned up the first bite. Intense flavor exploded in his mouth and he moaned. Beth smiled as she tore off small pieces of the biscuit to eat. "I'd like to take the spices with us," she said softly.

Joe groaned loudly, "Sweetheart if you can turn venison and canned vegetables into this, you can take anything you want. I haven't had cooking this good since my wife died."

Blade snorted, "I've had your wife's cooking, Joe, never had anything like this."

Joe nodded, "I didn't really marry her for the food."

Kate ate slowly, watching the men all the while. After she'd consumed about half of the bowl, she handed it to Doc. He sat it down, reached into his pocket and shook out several pills from their bottles. "Antibiotics, pain meds. Take them all." She accepted them and swallowed with a drink of water. Doc handed her bowl back. "Try to eat a little more."

Daryl nudged Beth as she finished her biscuit. He held out the spoon. She took it and ate a couple spoonsful of the soup before handing it back. "OK?"

Joe watched them closely.

_*x*x*x*x*x* _

Once the meal was done, Snake practically bounded to the kitchen for Joe to cut and serve the pie. Everyone, including Beth, got an evenly sized slice.

"It's not really pie," Beth said as the men were practically orgasmic over the dessert. "It's cobbler. I just used the biscuit dough on top."

"You can call it anything you want, sweet angel," Wings said as he savored the last bit. "It's heaven on a plate."

Joe smiled. Once all the food was consumed, Rev and Wings were sent to do the dishes. Beth nodded her thanks. As they sat, quiet and full, she began to finger comb her drying hair. Blade got up and walked to the back bedroom. He came back out holding two brushes that Daryl remembered seeing on top of the dresser. He handed one to Kate, then reached over and handed the other to Daryl. Daryl looked at him and Blade jerked his head to Beth. Daryl gave the brush to Beth who smiled and brushed out her hair. Blade nodded and went back to his spot on the floor. Joe and Snake walked down to the cellar and came back with stacks of blankets. Even with the fireplace burning bright, the air was growing cool as the sun set. Joe also had two thin pillows. He handed one to Kate, the other to Daryl who passed it on to Beth.

"Let's settle in," Joe said as the last of the dishes clattered into the drainer. "It's been a long day."

Daryl urged Beth to stretch out on the sofa. He pulled the blanket down that had been draped over the sofa, tucking it around her. Then he laid a second one over her, folded double. He sat down on the floor with his back to the fire, leaning against the sofa next to her. He covered himself with the other blanket. Beth draped an arm over his shoulders. He clasped her other hand in one of his. The other rested lightly on the knife in his pocket.

"Hey college girl," Joe said to Kate who'd been settled on her own sofa, her knees propped up on a rolled blanket. "How's about you read to us for a bit?"

She nodded and accepted the book from him. She didn't question his choice, simply opened the King James Bible to where a silk ribbon marked a place. A small smile crossed her face. She began to read from Psalm 23. "The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: he leadeth me beside the still waters. He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me. Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever."

Daryl drifted asleep to the sound of her voice.

_*x*x*x*x*x* _

Daryl awoke to the sound of a whimper. His head was resting on the pillow next to Beth, his nose filled with the scent of peach shampoo. Her arm still lay over his back, her hand was still clasped in his. He heard another soft cry and lifted his head. Beth was sleeping peacefully.

Joe walked softly across the floor. He nudged Snake who was sprawled on his back and snoring. At the touch, Snake rolled to his side and quieted. He met Daryl's gaze for a second, then turned his attention to Kate. She was bathed in a thin layer of sweat, her face twisted in a grimace.

Joe leaned down over her and placed a hand over her mouth. She awoke instantly and lashed out but he caught the blow easily. "Shh, little one, just a bad dream." She took several deep steadying breaths and nodded. He took his hands off of her and pulled a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe her face. He rested his wrist on her forehead for a second, Daryl assumed to test her temperature. "Want to talk about it?"

"Not really." Kate whispered.

Daryl laid his head back down next to Beth.

"So what were you studying up at Harvard?" Joe asked as he settled down to sit on the floor near Kate's feet.

"Never said I went to Harvard."

"Fair enough. What were you studying at college?"

Kate studied him for a moment, "Pre-law and psychology."

Joe grinned, "So what, you were going to be a shrink or a shyster?"

"Cop. I wanted to be a cop. Profiler eventually."

"Like that TV show?"

"Not entirely accurate but yeah," Kate shifted slightly.

"Why?"

"Thought I'd be good at it. Always found it easy to read people. See through all the bullshit."

Joe studied her for a long moment. She met his gaze steadily. "So what did you do for fun up in Boston?"

"Regular stuff. Gymnastics mostly. Art."

"Art?"

"Drawing. Painting. Art."

Joe chuckled, "We'll have to get you some canvas."

"Not very practical."

"Not everything has to be practical. We still have to live, little one, otherwise what good is surviving?"

"So what did you do for fun, before," she asked.

"Same thing I'm doing now. Boss people around." Joe replied with a smirk. "So why didn't he manage to rape you?"

The bouncing subject matter kept surprising Daryl as he listened. But Kate seemed to roll right along. "I fought," she said.

"Your friend… what was her name?"

"Rebecca."

"Rebecca didn't fight?"

Kate clenched her jaw. "No. Not at first. We were with others, but got separated. He offered sanctuary, food, shelter. I didn't trust him, but Rebecca said I was being ridiculous. I'd gone out to set a few snares when I heard her screaming. I tried…" her voice broke and she paused to gather herself. "I tried to get to her but there were walkers everywhere. He kept calling for me. Said he'd let her go if I came back. I tried to get there but… She just kept screaming. It was terrible. But it was worse when she stopped." Kate wiped at her face angrily.

"How did he catch you?"

"There was a walker. Just a kid. A boy. I could tell he was freshly dead. His neck was broken, probably from a fall. Just this sweet looking dark haired boy who'd managed to live all this time only to die like that. I put him down and just had to take a moment. Just one moment. He came out of nowhere. Hit me with a crowbar. I woke up in the truck. He brought me here, dumped me in the cellar with the others. Every time he tried to take me up, I fought. I kept hoping he would just…."

"Kill you."

"Yeah."

"Then?"

"Then he came in with Beth. I couldn't just let him hurt her. I had to fight for her. She had the knife. So I told her to start screaming. When he opened the door, I charged him. You guys showed up then."

Joe smiled, "We heard her screaming too." He sighed heavily. "You should go back to sleep. No more nightmares." He pushed to his feet. "Kate? Keep in mind, you are worth fighting for too."

Joe stoked the fire, making it blaze up brightly, then walked back to his blanket and settled down. Kate lay silent for a few minutes, then Daryl saw her close her eyes. A part of him wanted to ask. Wanted to know. If the sweet young dark haired boy walker had been wearing a sheriff's deputy's hat. But a bigger part of him didn't want to know. Didn't want Beth to know. So he stayed silent. He drifted back off to sleep, Beth's hand in his grasp, her arm warm against his back, and the scent of peaches in his nose.


	5. Chapter 5

Hallowed Be – 5 – Fire and Rain

The Walking Dead and all recognized characters belong to AMC, the creators, writers, and actors. I own nothing. Title from and song quoted is "Fire and Rain" by James Taylor which is the song I reference them listening to in the car.

_*x*x*x*x*x* _

Daryl awoke but didn't move. All around him the cabin was coming alive. He heard whispers and soft footsteps. Muffled cursing as the refrigerator scraped across the floor. More whispers, harsher. Then Joe's voice, quiet but firm, "Shut up." The voices fell silent and the door opened. Boots thudded, were pulled on, then louder footsteps across the porch.

Daryl opened his eyes. His head still rested on the pillow next to Beth, her hand was still clasped in his. She still slept peacefully.

"Morning sleepy head," Joe said. Daryl lifted his head. Joe smiled. He was standing at the stove stirring a large pot. "Breakfast is almost ready. Figured I'd let you sleep as long as you could. Need you to fix the truck first thing though."

Daryl nodded and forced himself to stand. Two nights of sleeping sitting up combined with all of the grave digging had done a number on his back. He stretched out carefully. Then another need made itself known. Before he could take a step, he heard the sound of water being poured and the toilet emptying. Blade emerged carrying a worn entertainment magazine in his hands.

"Bathroom's free," Blade said. "You want this?" he offered the magazine.

Daryl shrugged and accepted it.

"Go on, Daryl, take care of business," Joe said as he wiped his hands on a towel that he slung over his shoulder. "There are supplies in there, bagged up. Take one. And pack up whatever else you want. Once you get the truck done we'll start loading it. We'll eat, then hit the road. I want to get to this funeral home with plenty of daylight to fortify it."

The tub was still filled with the water from Joe's bath. Grimy, but it would do to flush the toilet. A barrel of fresh water sat next to the tub against the wall, a smaller bucket floating inside. The bathroom window had been boarded over, but the owners had left enough room to open it. Daryl was grateful for the fresh breeze, despite the coolness. On the counter behind the toilet sat three bags. Two were soft cotton floral drawstring pouches. One was marked with a B, the other K. Daryl opened Beth's and saw a deodorant and baby powder, still in shrink wrap. Travel size lotion, Kleenex and some sort of wipes completed the package. Things that were more luxury than need. Things he would never think to find for her. The last masculine bag was a zippered leather shaving kit. Inside was a deodorant and foot powder. Toothbrush and paste. Even a roll of toilet paper. He decided to take advantage of what was provided, along with the extravagance of indoor plumbing.

He threw the magazine down in disgust. Never been one for celebrity gossip beyond the occasional fantasy over one or the other, now all he could wonder is how many of them were dead, how many were walkers. He finished up, flushed the toilet, and cleaned up from the barrel of fresh water, using the supplies from his new bag. Afterward, he stood for a moment leaning against the sink, staring into the mirror.

"Daryl," Joe called.

Daryl startled out of his thoughts and opened the door. Immediately he heard Beth. She was sobbing and repeating, "No. No, please no." He burst out of the bathroom to the living room. Doc stooped next to her, Joe was leaning over her. But neither of them touched her. She was tossing her head back and forth, kicking slightly.

Doc moved away, "Nightmare."

Daryl sat next to her and brushed her hair back, "Beth. Wake up. It's just a dream." When she took a deep breath and opened her mouth, he instinctively covered it with his hand to block the scream. "Beth," he demanded. "Open your eyes."

Her crystal blue eyes flew open, clouded at first, then cleared as she saw him. She was gasping against his hand so he moved it. Tears over flowed. "Daddy," she whispered, then closed her eyes and curled onto her side facing the sofa. She sobbed silently, shudders jerking through her slight frame.

He had no idea what to do, but the memory from the moonshine cabin came to him. He shifted to stretch out behind her on the sofa, curling against her, hugging her from behind. "Let it out Beth. Let it all out. You gotta let it go. We gotta leave it behind." He smoothed her hair back and held her tightly.

_*x*x*x*x*x* _

She calmed down slowly, releasing a lot of tears and grief. Daryl held her until the storm eased. She quieted except for an occasional erratic breath. He sighed and shifted back. And fell off of the sofa, landing flat on his back on the floor with a loud thump and quickly bit off curse. Beth turned to look at him. A giggle escaped before she slapped a hand over her mouth.

He scowled for a second, then laughed. She laughed full out, then wiped her face, "I'm sorry."

"Don't," he sat up. "Don't be sorry that you still have feelings Beth. Keep them for as long as you can. Keep… being you. OK?" She nodded. "Joe's got stuff you might need in the bathroom. Go get cleaned up and dressed."

It was only once she stepped over him, that Daryl looked around. The cabin was empty, Kate no longer lay on her sofa. The pot on the stove had been moved away from the heat and covered with a lid. Daryl rose and walked with Beth to the back. He grabbed the stack of clothes she'd picked out and the travel kit from her bath. She smiled her thanks and shut herself in the bathroom. He stood for a minute, listening, then walked to the side door and stepped out.

Kate sat on the edge of the porch wrapped in a blanket. Joe stood behind her. He turned as Daryl reached the porch. "She OK?"

Daryl nodded, "She's getting dressed."

Joe nodded his approval and leaned down to help Kate stand. "Can you get inside on your own?"

"Yeah," Kate replied and limped by Daryl, grasping at the wall then the doorframe for balance. Once she was inside, Joe pulled the door closed.

"Let's go get the truck ready," Joe said. "The sooner we can leave this place the better." He looked to Doc who had come around the corner. Doc nodded and took position in front of the door, rifle ready.

_*x*x*x*x*x* _

Daryl leaned around the raised hood, "Try it." Joe turned the key that had been left in the ignition. It started with a muffled growl and both men smiled. Daryl dropped the hood and wiped his hands on a rag. Joe put the truck in reverse and drove it carefully until it was clear of the trees, then drove it up next to the cabin's side door. Daryl got into the car and drove it out. He shut off the engine, climbed from the car, pulled his crossbow and shot a walker that emerged from the woods.

"Does the car smell?" Joe asked. Daryl shrugged and shook his head. "Smells like cheap cologne in here," he indicated the truck. "Leave the doors open, let'em air out. Let's go eat."

Joe went to the stove as Daryl helped Snake pull the fridge back into place. Beth and Kate emerged from the back, both now dressed in jeans and long sleeve shirts. Beth had Kate's arm over her shoulders helping her walk to the living room.

"What does Bethy like in her oatmeal?" Joe asked Daryl. He indicated the counter. Daryl had no idea so he shrugged and shook his head. Joe scowled momentarily, then turned. "Bethy? Katy? We've got oatmeal this morning. What do you want in it? We've got honey, cinnamon, sugar, raisins and apples."

"Apples please," Beth replied.

"Raisins and cinnamon," Kate echoed. "Please."

Joe gestured for Daryl to fix a bowl.

Doc walked up behind them, "Put extra sugar and some of the powdered milk in for her. We've got to get some weight on both of them before winter sets in."

Daryl nodded. He scooped up the steaming oatmeal and mixed in the canned apples, adding a heaping spoons of sugar and the powdered milk. He stirred it as he walked it over to Beth. She smiled at him and accepted the bowl. Doc followed a moment later with a bowl for Kate, handing it to her along with several pills.

"Need anything else," Daryl asked Beth.

"Is there any more fruit juice? It was really good."

"I'll go see."

"Dear Lord, please bless this meal for the nourishment of our bodies and souls. Please guide us in our travels today and see us safely to our destination. Amen." Rev said.

"Amen," Daryl said as he descended the steps into the cellar.

"Daryl?" Joe called.

Daryl cursed under his breath, "Yeah?"

"Bring up a case of the juice."

"OK." Daryl grabbed a case and carried it upstairs. He sat it on the counter and pulled his knife to cut through the plastic. He yanked two bottles out and carried them into the girls. Handed one to Kate, and opened the other, giving it a sniff before handing it to Beth. "Smells good. It's cool."

"Thanks," she said taking a long swallow.

Daryl went back to the kitchen and fixed his own bowl of oatmeal. He was last so he got the end of the pot. He added apples and sugar. He grabbed a bottle of juice and walked back out to sit next to Beth. He watched her, happy that she ate heartily. When she scraped the bottom of her bowl, he dumped most of what was left in his into hers.

"Daryl," she hissed.

"Eat."

Joe finished his breakfast and took his and Kate's empty bowls to the sink. "Bethy, I need you to do the dishes, get them packed up along with anything you want from the kitchen. You and Katy go through the bedroom and bath, find anything else to take with us." He saw Kate's eyes go to the book shelf. "We can take the books, but one of us will box them. I don't want either of you lifting anything heavy. Bethy, we'll need a lunch packed too, something we can eat on the road or when we get to the funeral home." He met her gaze until she nodded. He looked to Rev and Wings, "You two on watch. We're gonna be making noise so stay sharp. Rest of us will load up everything from the cellar."

"Is there a dryer down there?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, but it's empty," Joe replied. "And sort of dead without electricity."

"Check the lint trap."

"For what," Snake asked.

Kate looked at him, "Lint."

"Why? You collect it or something?"

"It's highly combustible. We can use it to make kindling along with the toilet paper tubes."

The men exchanged confused glances. "Uh… what?" Snake asked.

"It burns very easily. We can use it to start fires," Kate explained slowly.

Joe ran a hand through his hair, "See if there is a college to redneck dictionary on that bookshelf. We may need it."

_*x*x*x*x*x* _

Daryl stood at the top of the steps where he could keep an eye on Beth. They passed box after box up the chain of men and sat them on the porch. There was a lot more than he realized in the cellar. Food, personal hygiene supplies, more blankets and camping equipment.

"This place we're going have a stove?" Doc asked.

Daryl nodded as he handed him a box.

"Gas or electric?" Joe asked.

"Gas. But it was dry."

"I don't like the idea of transporting gas. Not with all our supplies and the girls," Doc said with a glance to where Beth was carefully packing up the spices and herbs. "Might be a good idea to come back for it."

"Agreed," Joe said. "Might take us two trips anyway." He hefted an empty backpack. "This is nice. It's light. Be good for one of the girls."

"We gonna take any of the shutters?" Daryl asked.

"No," Joe replied. "We're going to leave this place as secure as possible. Leave a few supplies. In case anyone else needs it."

The rest of the packing was done without conversation. Katy limped back and forth from the bedroom carrying more clothing and the few books she found there. Beth packed up most of the kitchen. The sturdier dishes that they had been using were dried and packed in a box padded with the kitchen towels. Joe sat a Styrofoam cooler on the counter that she used to pack up bagged lunches of canned meat, crackers and small plastic containers of fruit. Along with the rest of the case of juice it would make a good lunch. Joe added sealed packets of trail mix.

Beth and Kate stood side by side in the now mostly empty cabin. Both of them stared down the steps into the cellar. Daryl stood against the counter, watching them. Joe walked in from outside. He took a breath, "Sweet angel, Little angel, you need to leave it here. It's too heavy to carry with you. Leave it here." He looked to Daryl and nodded.

Daryl pushed up from the counter and walked over to wrap his arm around Beth. "We gotta go Beth. He's right. Leave it here." She nodded and let him lead her away.

"I found her rosary in the bedroom," Kate said. "I want to put in on the grave."

Joe nodded, "OK. You have it?" Kate nodded and Joe scooped her up into his arms. "Time to go." He carried her outside and over to the cross where the couple was buried. He set her down and she looped the rosary around the cross.

Daryl lifted Beth and carried her over too. "Thank you, Bill and Patty," she said softly. "Thank you for stocking your cabin. Thank you for the food, and the clothes, and everything." Daryl gave her a small smile as Joe picked Kate back up and carried her to the truck.

"Daryl, you and Beth go in the car," Joe said. He reached the door to the truck cabin and Kate suddenly gagged in his arms and turned her head covering her nose and mouth, struggling to get away. Joe backed away quickly. "Easy, easy. The smell?" Kate nodded jerkily.

Daryl was closer and got a whiff of the truck's interior. Sweat and blood, covered with a heavy dose of cheap cologne. Beth turned her face away, pressing her nose against his vest. "Smells like him."

Joe sighed, "OK. I'll take the girls and Daryl in the car. You boys put down those tarps we found so whoever rides in the truck doesn't bring that smell with you."

Daryl set Beth down next to the passenger side and guided her into the back seat of the car then climbed in. He sat his crossbow in between his knees. Blade climbed in to sit on the other side of her, behind the driver seat. Joe settled Kate into the front passenger seat, and pulled the seatbelt out so she could lock it into place.

Doc walked over with a plastic Ziploc bag, "OK this little pill is if you start to feel sick. Only take it if you need it, it'll probably put you to sleep. Pain pills. Don't take them without eating something." He gave her a packet of cookies. He handed another packet over the seat to Daryl. "In case sweet angel gets hungry."

Daryl nodded and slid them into the space between the seat and the car door. Joe slid into the driver's seat. "Seatbelts kids. This car doesn't move until everyone is buckled up." Daryl pulled his seatbelt over and latched it, then leaned over to be sure the center one was secure over Beth.

The truck pulled out, Doc and Rev in the front, Snake and Wings in the bed with the secured boxes of supplies. Both men held their weapons at the ready. They went up the long drive and stopped at the gate. Daryl saw that someone had closed it at some point. Wings jumped down and opened it up for both vehicles to pull through. Then he closed and secured it again. He pulled a bandana from his pocket and tied it tightly around the fencepost. It would act as a flag against the brush, signaling the way.

Joe got the car up to speed on the road. The truck followed behind. "Pop the glove box, Katy. There are some tapes in there. Let's get some music going on this road trip." She opened it and pulled out several unmarked cassette tapes. He turned on the radio but waited to turn up the volume until she slid the first one into place. She tried to put it in backwards, then lined it up and pushed it in, "Ever seen one of those before."

"In a movie," she smirked.

"Smartass," he grinned broadly as the music started. "Ahh, good, you are going to get a real lesson in music appreciation kids. This is the amazing, brilliant James Taylor." He turned the volume up higher as 'You've got a friend' began to pour from the speakers.

It took an amazingly short time to reach the crossroads. Joe stopped the car. "This is where we found Daryl, sweet angel. He'd run 'til he dropped, right here." Daryl was staring out the window. Beth leaned against his arm. He reached over and twined his fingers with hers. Joe hit the turn signal and turned down the road Daryl had run up.

Joe grinned as the song started. He began to sing along "Just yesterday morning, they let me know you were gone." Blade joined in on the second line. "Suzanne, the plans they made put an end to you." Beth and Kate started on the third, Daryl on the fourth. Joe laughed during a pause in the song and met Daryl's gaze in the rear view mirror. They continued to sing as they raced down the road, kicking up leaves and pine needles behind them.

"But I always thought that I'd see you again." Daryl could tell the instant Joe's mood changed. As though the meaning of the words began to sink in, his singing got softer, than stopped. The others drifted silent when he did.

"Ah hell," Joe whispered. He had his elbow on the door frame and he tapped his thumb onto his teeth. He reached over and hit the eject on the player. "Find a different one."

Kate pulled the tape out and put it back into the glove box. She pulled another from the stack but then her eyes went to the road. "Joe."

"Shit," Joe swore.

Ahead of them on the road was a massive herd of walkers. The sound of the engine was like a beacon, and they began to advance more quickly.

Blade leaned forward, "Know what they say about hitting a deer."

"Speed up," Joe replied.

"That's not really…" Kate began to say, then the truck roared by them with the men yelling and grinning.

"Not really what," Joe asked.

"Safer. The front of the car may rise up slightly with the increased speed, but the force of the impact will also increase."

"I actually understood that college girl. Brace yourselves."

Kate put her good leg against the dash. Daryl put his foot on the back of the passenger seat then shifted to put Beth behind his shoulder and laid his arm across her. Blade did the same on her other side. Beth wrapped her hands around Daryl's arm and pressed her face into his shoulder. "Hold on," he whispered to her.

The guys in the truck began to shoot, mowing down as many walkers as they could. They still had to run down several. The car bounced over bodies. Joe fought the wheel as the car swerved side to side as it lost traction. The truck started to fishtail on the remains, but Doc was able to regain control.

Just as suddenly as it started, it was over. Joe stopped the car and threw it into park. He took a deep breath, "Everybody OK?" He reached over and touched the top of Kate's head. "Little one, look at me, you OK?" She met his eyes and nodded. He turned, "Sweetie? OK? You two?"

"Yeah," Daryl said as he checked Beth over. "We're OK." He nodded to Blade who pulled away from his hold on Beth.

The men in the truck were grinning wildly and extended thumbs up to Joe. "Boys will be boys. Put your feet down Katy." Joe nodded, and Doc began to drive again.

Beth shifted slightly and turned her head. "Don't look back Beth," Daryl said.

"He's right Bethy. Life is forward. Life is movement," Blade said.

"It sure is," Joe added. "And look what is ahead of us."

Beth looked forward, through the windshield and caught sight of the funeral home. She smiled.

_*x*x*x*x*x* _


	6. Chapter 6

Hallowed Be – 6 – Faith and Hope

The Walking Dead and all recognized characters belong to AMC, the creators, writers, and actors. I own nothing.

*x*x*x*x*x*

Joe pulled the car up next to the funeral home behind the truck.

Daryl leaned forward. "Trip line's gone. Walkers knocked it down but the pieces should be on the steps. Someone's been here."

"Yeah," Joe said as he turned off the car. He climbed out and pocketed the keys. The other four walked over, weapons ready.

Blade tripped as he emerged from the back seat. He groaned and stretched his back as he walked around the car. "I want my own car if we're going to start traveling this way." He opened the passenger door and helped Kate stand up.

Daryl climbed out and turned to help Beth out of the car.

"You two," Joe looked to Rev and Doc. "Stay here. Rest of you, let's go clean house."

"Only one way in," Daryl pointed to the front door. "Rest were boarded."

Joe opened the front door and slapped his palm on the doorframe. He paused a second then whistled sharply. They listened intently. Daryl glanced over and shook his head. They split off in different directions, Snake and Wings going up the steps. Blade took the front rooms. Joe followed Daryl back to the kitchen.

"We left food out on the table. Were about to sit down for dinner when the walkers hit," Daryl whispered indicating the clean table. He opened the cabinet. "More food here. More pigs feet."

"We'll have to find Katy's dog," Joe said. "I'll never be that hungry."

"Why? Things are delicious," Daryl replied.

Joe grimaced.

They descended the stairs to the basement work area. It was empty. No sign of the struggle that had taken place. No walkers, either on the floor or on the gurneys. "Yeah, someone has definitely been here."

Daryl and Joe returned to the main floor and met Blade, Snake, and Wings. "All clear," Blade said. "Place is too clean."

"Yeah," Joe said. "Let's get the girls inside and do a quick walk around outside. I want this place locked tight before dark."

Daryl peeked into the piano room as they walked to the front door. He paused and went in. Beth's bag sat on the little couch along with his pack. He grabbed it and rooted inside, then checked his pack.

"OK?" Joe asked.

"Yeah. Our shit's here," Daryl replied. "Looks like all of it."

"This place gives me the creeps," Snake said.

"It's just a house," Joe replied.

"Yeah. Of the dead."

*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl helped Beth limp across the small yard. When they reached the steps, he stooped and picked her up in his arms. "You don't have to keep carrying me," Beth said.

"Uh-huh," Daryl replied. He carried her into the piano room and sat her on the piano bench, then dropped her bag onto her lap. "Think everything's in there." She smiled at him and he squeezed her hand.

Joe walked in carrying Kate. He sat her down on the couch. "Where did you leave your stuff?"

"Other room, in the cabinet under the book shelves," Kate pointed.

Daryl heard Joe murmur something to the men in the hallway. Footsteps walked back outside. Joe returned carrying a backpack and a rifle. Kate reached for them but Joe walked by, further into the room.

"This is a big gun for a little girl," Joe said.

"I'm a very good shot," Kate replied. Her voice was sharp.

Daryl felt the hair stand up on the back of his neck and shifted in front of Beth.

"Hmm," Joe checked the rifle and sat it down on the chairs. Then he started going through the backpack. He pulled out a packet of dried fruit, a tarp, and a survival blanket, sitting each one next to the rifle. A pair of shoes were examined closely. Then several large bottles of pills. Joe shook them slightly and heard a muffled rattle. Lastly, he pulled a small zippered pouch from the pack, letting the pack fall to the floor. Inside the pouch was an I-pod with ear-buds and a wallet. He opened the wallet, looked inside and started to laugh.

"What?" Blade asked from the doorway.

"Oh," Joe wiped his face and handed the wallet to Daryl before walking over to Kate. "I don't know what is funnier. The fact that your name is Kathryn *Hope*. The fact that this is a Virginia license." He stooped down right next to the couch. "Or the fact that when this world went to hell, you were all of sixteen years old. Which begs the question… Why would you lie to me?"

Kate must have seen something in Joe's face because she brought her hands up defensively. But he moved faster. He slammed one hand against the middle of her chest, shoving her back against the side of the couch. The other came down to grip her leg directly on the knife wound. She shoved at him and tried to push his hands away, but he held firm. Beth grabbed Daryl's hand but he shook her off.

"Boston Mass. In college? Why would you lie about college of all things?" Kate let out a gasping sob of pain, then stilled, panting slightly. She dug her nails into the hand on her knee and he squeezed even tighter. "Huh? No answers? Why would you lie about being in college?"

"Didn't," Kate snapped. Sweat beaded on her forehead and ran down into her eyes.

Blade was fingering his knife, watching Daryl. But Daryl stood completely still.

"Daryl," Beth hissed.

"Shh."

"Do something."

"Shut up."

"Daryl," Beth snapped and shoved him forward to get to her feet.

Daryl whirled, caught her by the shoulders and shook her, once, sharply. "She is not mine," he growled low. "Sit back down." She dropped back onto the bench, tears in her eyes, staring at him in shock. He turned his back on her to watch the scene in front of them.

"My college ID is behind my license," Kate gasped.

Daryl looked down at the wallet in his hand, opened it, pulled the license out of the plastic case and flipped a second ID out. He held it out and Blade came over, took it, and carried it to Joe. Joe looked at it. "So you went to college at sixteen?"

"Fif… fifteen," Kate replied.

"Why?"

"I skipped ahead in school. I'm very smart."

"Smart huh?" Joe inflicted more pressure onto her injury. "Then you understand how this works. Who gave you the scars on your back?"

Kate shook her head. Then cried out when he pressed down harder. She panted through clenched teeth. "My mother."

"Why?"

"Because I refused to be traded for drugs. I fought. She got angry."

"Where was your father?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No. I didn't meet him until I was eleven."

Blood began to seep through Joe's fingers. She met Joe's stare evenly. Her face had gone deathly pale. She was soaked in sweat.

"Why would you leave your rifle here?"

"Running low on bullets. I had a hunting bow. Arrows. A knife. Lost them when he attacked."

"Why did you leave Boston and come all the way to Georgia?"

"My father was transferred to Fort Benning. Went there looking for him."

"Find him?" Joe was relaxing his grip.

"Base was overrun," she said, a single tear falling down her cheek.

Joe released his pressure on her chest to reach for her face. With a blur of movement, she jerked forward, shoved her hand down the back of the couch, and brought it back up to his throat. Blade brought up his gun almost instinctively, then froze. Joe spread his hands but otherwise didn't move. Daryl shifted so he could see. Kate held a knife to Joe's throat. All Daryl could see was a black handle but he recognized it as a special forces spring loaded knife. Her thumb was on the trigger, and her hand shook. Any serious pressure on the button and Joe would bleed out before they could reach him.

"My father taught me a lot of things in the time we had together," Kate hissed. "One was that no one touches me without my permission."

Silence fell heavy and thick.

"You gonna puke?" Doc asked from the doorway.

Kate flicked her eyes to him, then locked back onto Joe. "Thinking about it."

"I'll get a bucket or something."

"Figured I'd just puke on Joe."

Joe rocked back onto his feet and stood up. His hand lashed out and snatched the knife away from Kate, dropping it into his pocket before he gestured for Doc to go to Kate. Blade advanced, grabbing his arm and spinning Joe around, "What the hell was that?"

"Back off," Joe snarled. "Or did you forget who makes the rules around here."

Blade shook his head, "Didn't forget. Just wondered what happens when you break them?"

Joe studied him for a long moment. "That is not Alice, brother."

Blade got right in Joe's face. "Damn right it's not Alice. We didn't save Alice, did we? And aren't you damn lucky?" Joe looked confused. "If that was Alice, you'd be lying dead on the floor with your hands removed from your body." Blade shoved Joe back and stormed from the room.

Daryl turned and stooped in front of Beth. She was shaking, still staring at him with those huge eyes. "Beth," he whispered. She threw herself into his arms. She pressed her face into his neck but stayed silent. Daryl shifted around so that he could hold her and see the rest of the room.

Doc gave Kate a small pill and a bottle of water, "Take this for the nausea. I need to check your knee, looks like I may need to re-stitch." He started out of the room. "If you're going to keep doing that, I'm going to need more supplies," he hissed to Joe as he passed him, slamming their shoulders together, turning Joe completely around with the force of the impact.

Joe stood with his back to the room. "The rules are simple, Kathryn. I am in charge. If I ask you a question I expect an honest answer. You will not lie to me." He looked to her then walked out the front door.

Kate pressed the heels of her hands against her eyes breathing deliberately. Doc came back in with his pack.

Daryl pulled away from Beth and stood up. "Go help with Kate," he said.

Joe stood on the front porch staring off into space. A lit cigarette dangled from his fingers. The other hand, drenched in Kate's blood, was tightened into a fist. A fist that shook. Daryl had spent enough time around Merle to recognize the signs of a man holding onto his temper long enough for the adrenaline to burn off.

"Got something to say bow-man?" Joe drawled with deliberate slowness.

"Got another one of those?" Daryl jerked his chin at the cigarette.

Joe put the smoke between his lips and pulled a pack out of his pocket to toss to Daryl. Daryl caught it, pulled one from the pack finding a lighter inside as well. He lit up and inhaled deeply. Blade walked out and dropped down onto the steps and pulled his own pack from his pocket.

"New rule," Joe announced. "No smoking in the house. No smoking around the girls."

Blade nodded.

Joe took a long deep drag. "She doesn't trust us."

"Not sure that was the way to change that," Daryl replied.

Joe bit off a laugh. "I can't read her. Looked her dead in the eye in there, and still couldn't tell if she was lying."

"She had a college ID Joe, she didn't lie to you," Blade replied. "Why would she?"

"Abused kids are good at hiding stuff," Daryl said softly. When Blade and Joe looked at him, Daryl shrugged. "Likely the belt that left the scars wasn't the first time her mother hit her." Silence fell as the men continued to smoke. Suddenly a thought struck Daryl and he smiled slightly.

"What's that look for?" Joe asked.

"Just thinking," Daryl replied. "Kathryn Hope. Beth. Her name's Elizabeth Faith." He could still hear Maggie's voice, seriously pissed over something, E-liza-beth Faith. And Beth sniping back Mar-gar-et Joy. Both men were staring at him. Daryl shrugged.

Snake walked across the yard. "Found it."

"What?" Blade asked.

"Guy's post. He musta been watching you from the woods there," Snake pointed. "Coulda seen you walk up, seen sweet angel. Musta taken a real liking to her, he left a… deposit against a tree. Also found a trail of blood looks like he left walker bait. Leads straight to the door." He indicated a stain on the porch near Daryl's feet.

Daryl stared at the spot, feeling everything inside of him clench. He tossed the cigarette down and ground it out. "I let my guard down. For one minute. I thought we were safe."

"Well, there's safety in numbers," Snake said. "Right Joe?"

"Right."

"DARYL!" Beth screamed.

Daryl leapt for the door followed immediately by Joe, Blade, and Snake.

There was a man standing in the doorway to the piano room. Black three piece suit, stark white shirt, blood red tie, coal black hair slicked back away from skin pale as death and pulled tight over bone.

"Hello," the man said, seemingly oblivious to the weapons pointed at him. "Welcome to my home."

*x*x*x*x*x*


	7. Chapter 7

Hallowed Be – 7 – Settling in

The Walking Dead and all recognizable characters belong to AMC, the creators, writers, and actors. I own nothing.

*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl slipped by the man to go into the piano room with Beth. He reached for her and she took his hand, he pulled her behind him.

"Have you brought someone who has passed?" the dark clad man asked gently.

"Where in the hell did you come from?" Joe demanded.

"I was working in the cellar. I thought I heard voices."

"Bullshit," Daryl snapped. "We just checked the cellar." He glanced back to Beth.

"I looked up and he was standing in the doorway," she whispered. "Just standing there staring."

The man smiled, a cold, creepy smile. "Sorry for staring, young lady, but you… are quite lovely."

Joe lunged forward and shoved his gun under the man's chin. "The rules are simple, first of which is you don't touch either of the girls."

The man just smiled at Joe, his hands clasped behind his back. "Of course not. I am here to help the dead. I prepare them, restore their beauty, find a place for them. I've been very busy lately."

"That's one way to put it," Joe said. "Show me where you were in the cellar."

"Of course." The man gestured with his hand.

"No," Joe replied. "You first."

"You OK a minute?" Daryl asked Beth. Beth nodded. "Stay here. I'll be right back." She went back into the piano room. Blade moved into the doorway to stand guard. Daryl nodded to him and followed Joe following the undertaker.

Down in the cellar, the shelving along the far wall was sitting open to show a narrow hallway. An outside door at the far end was boarded over. Doors on either side of the hall were both closed. The dark clad man stepped into the hallway, "My work space is there. My living space is here." He gestured in each direction.

Joe strode over. The 'work space' door had a hinge and lock. He pocketed the lock and opened the door. "It's cold in here."

"Yes," the man stood again with his hands clasped behind his back. "It takes advantage of a natural spring to keep the room cool. I use it to store the deceased until I can prepare them." He smiled at the other men. "The spring surfaces just beyond the property line. An endless supply of fresh water."

Joe walked to the other door, "You live down here? Why not upstairs?"

"Upstairs is for showcasing the variety of casket options."

"Right."

Snake walked through to examine the outside door. "Sorry Joe. We saw this door from outside, didn't realize you couldn't see it from in here."

Joe nodded, "OK mister, we're moving in for a while. Your work room over there, we need it to store our food. You'll need to pack up all of your shit and get it out of there. You've got an hour. Anything left in there we will assume you do not want and will throw it out."

"Of course," the man nodded. "I will begin immediately."

"No," Joe replied. "We'll get lunch first."

Daryl was staring at the outside door. Joe caught his attention. Daryl shrugged, "If I'd'a known that door was there, if I coulda got out that way, I coulda got to Beth before he took her."

Joe nodded, "Yeah, but then Katy would be dead or worse." He walked over to the door. "Still, I would prefer have a second escape route."

Snake shrugged, "Should be easy enough to rig it."

"After lunch," Joe said.

Back upstairs, Doc was just coming out of the piano room pulling off latex gloves. "I replaced three stitches. Gave her another shot for the pain. Between that and the nausea meds, she's asleep."

*x*x*x*x*x*

They ate lunch on the front porch in silence. Joe's men sat in a rough circle, heads down, eyes on their plates. Daryl took a spot against the wall, his crossbow by his side. Beth huddled next to Daryl, head down, barely eating until Daryl put his mouth to her ear and whispered, "You need to eat." She nodded and eventually cleared a little more than half of her plate.

Joe sat on the railing, his plate in his hands, staring through the boards on the window into the piano room. Finally with a sigh he got up and sat his plate down near his men. "Someone finish that." He looked to Doc. "I want you in the cellar with him," he indicated the funeral director, "And prep the cold room for storing our food. Bleach it down, whatever you need to. The rest of you make sure this place is secure, open a second escape route, and string some tripwire. And get everything from the truck unloaded." He jogged down the steps and strode away.

Daryl glanced to Blade. "Best just to leave him alone when he gets like this," Blade advised as he scooped up some of the canned ham from Joe's plate.

*x*x*x*x*x*

Several hours later, Daryl was setting up a trip line on the steps when Joe came back. He was carrying the broken pieces of a bow and a quiver of arrows. He laid them down onto the porch and helped Daryl finish the setup.

"We got the door off the kitchen open instead of the cellar one. With the steps and that narrow hallway, we figured it was better," Daryl reported. "Pulled the truck around, guys should be just about finished unloading. We reinforced all the windows on the first floor. Should be set." The noise maker finished, Daryl stood up. "Beth started dinner. Venison, potatoes, carrots and peas. She's using the grill we brought."

Joe nodded, "Katy awake?"

"In and out."

"She eat?"

"Can of soup."

Joe nodded. "All sounds good."

Blade walked around the corner, "Hey."

"Hey," Joe replied. "Found her snares. Pretty damn good ones, but whatever was in them is gone. Shithead musta taken an ax to the bow but the arrows are fine. Didn't find her knife."

Blade looked confused, "She had one at the cabin."

"That was Beth's," Daryl replied. "Shithead musta taken it from her."

Joe sighed and looked intently at Blade, "We OK brother?"

"Always brother."

Joe retrieved the bow and arrows and they walked around the outside of the house. He inhaled deeply as the scent of the cooking reached him. Beth stood at the grill, stirring meat in a large cast iron pan over a wood fed flame. The kitchen table had been brought out as a work surface. Daryl's hunting knife sat within her reach along with the cooking utensils. Two large pots boiled along, one with the potatoes, the other with carrots and peas mixed together. Wings sat on the steps behind her. As they approached, Wings said something and Beth smiled and nodded. Then Wings saw their approach and he stood up.

"Everything OK," Joe asked.

Wings nodded, "Sweet angel said dinner'll be ready soon."

"Good," Joe said. "Daryl, come show me around."

Daryl squeezed Beth's arm as he went by, took the steps two at a time, following Joe into the kitchen. Some of the supplies were lined up on the counters, the dishes and pots and pans were stowed in cabinets that still sat open. Joe nodded his approval. They left the kitchen and Joe led the way to the steps downstairs. The shelving was back in place hiding the rear hallway. Daryl reached over and pulled the lever that released the catch and let the door swing open. He waited as Joe walked down to check the food storage room and glance into the funeral director's living quarters.

"There's a shed back in the woods. Undertaker took his shit back there. It's where he kept the extras anyway," Daryl reported. "He seems…. Agreeable."

Joe grunted and shut the cold room door. He came out and examined the swinging door, giving it the slight push it needed to send it back into place. They went back to the main floor.

"Second floor is just coffins and silk pillows," Daryl advised. "Even the toilet is gone from up there, make room for vases."

"Think they're called urns," Joe smirked.

Daryl shrugged, "Men's room, ladies' room," he pointed. "Two sinks, two urinals, two toilets each. Well urinals in the men's," he flushed slightly. "We took the doors off the toilets to reinforce some'a the windows." He led the way to the small back room. The open door showed two couches, an antique roll top desk, and a lamp on a table. The only window had been boarded and reinforced with a toilet stall door.

"Be a good room for the girls," Joe observed as he walked in. Daryl nodded. He'd thought that but decided he'd admitted to enough decisions for one day. "Yeah, perfect. Secure. Private. Close to the ladies' room."

The front two rooms, the bookshelf room and the piano room also had their windows reinforced. Kate still sat in the piano room, an open book on her lap. Doc sat on the floor by the doorway. Joe reached down and pulled Doc to his feet. Then he walked over to Kate and stooped down. She watched him cautiously as he sat her quiver onto her lap.

"Bow's been destroyed, we'll have to find you another one. I couldn't find your knife but I reset the snares." He pulled the special forces knife from his pocket. "You can have this one back. Are there any more hidden anywhere?" When she just blinked at him, he sighed. "Direct question asked, Kathryn. Are there any other weapons hidden anywhere?"

"There's a 9 mil and a half empty clip hidden under the casket in the other room. Lift up the drape, it's taped to the table," she admitted.

Joe jerked his chin and Doc left. He returned with the gun. He ejected the clip, examined it, and slammed it back into place. Joe smiled and handed Kate her knife. She accepted it and slipped it into the pocket of her jeans. Then Joe gently scooped her up into his arms and stood to cradle her against his chest. As he turned, Kate stiffened. Daryl turned to see the funeral director standing in the doorway.

"I believe dinner is ready," the man smiled.

Joe sighed as the man turned and walked away stiffly, his hands still clasped behind his back. Then he nodded for Daryl and Doc to precede him out of the room. They went through the kitchen and out into the yard. Everyone was standing and staring off into the distance. Daryl went to Beth and she looked at him with a warm smile. She pointed and he looked. There in the cemetery, sitting as still as one of the stones, was a white one-eyed dog.

"Dooley," Kate breathed. Blade stuck his fingers into his mouth and whistled shrilly.

Daryl turned, "Grab the pigs' feet." Doc went back in and came out with a jar. Daryl opened it and pulled one out tossing it toward the dog. "Come on boy. Katy's here. Come on." The dog crept forward slowly, dropping down onto his belly to crawl the last few feet to reach the treat. Daryl pulled another one, "Call him Katy."

Kate bit her lip, glancing at the men surrounding her. "No one is going to hurt that dog," Joe said. "Call him to you."

"Here, Dooley," Kate called softly. "Come."

The dog burst into motion and leapt up on Joe's leg with a happy expression on his face. Katy rubbed his face and ears. He turned and snatched the pig foot from Daryl.

"Yuck," Kate grimaced as Daryl pulled another one out of the jar and ate it. Daryl hummed at her and licked his fingers. Joe shuddered and turned away. He carried Kate inside with the dog trotting along behind him. Daryl took Beth's arm and helped her up the stairs as the men carried the food inside and Joe sat Kate down on one of the chairs. "I need you to try to eat," he said. She nodded.

"Dear Lord, please bless this food for the nourishment of our body and souls. We thank you for the safe journey here, and the sanctuary of this place. Amen." As usual, Rev was quick and to the point.

Beth had browned the venison with the spices from the cabin and approximated mashed potatoes with the powdered milk. Joe gave Daryl the first plate full to take to her, then fixed one to take to Kate. Only after they were eating did Joe serve the men. They ate silently scattered around the kitchen floor. Silent except for the moans of appreciation from the men. The dog happily consumed the serving of venison and vegetables he'd been given, drank down the bowl of water, then flopped onto his side with a sigh.

Joe smiled, "Thank you sweetie, that was delicious." Beth smiled and nodded. "I'll do the dishes tonight. I see you guys brought in water. From the stream?" Snake and Rev nodded. "Good."

"We put barrels full in the rest rooms too. For washing or flushing," Snake added.

Joe nodded, "Good. You guys did a good job today." He rose to put his plate in the sink. "Tomorrow I want you three," he looked to Doc, Snake, and Wings, "take the truck back to the cabin. Get anything we left behind. And see if you can load up the propane tanks to bring back. The rest of us will start digging a latrine. The inside plumbing will be good for the girls but I don't want to overload the septic tank." He looked to the funeral director who hovered in the doorway with his plate. "Is there a town near here?"

The man blinked. "No. A few houses, but the closest town is about thirty miles away. But there are a few stores across the stream and through the woods. Camping goods store, a pharmacy, and a movie rental place."

Joe nodded, "We'll check those out tomorrow afternoon. Beth can you serve up some fruit for dessert please. Then, let's make it an early night." He gathered plates as Beth rose to serve up bowls of mixed berries. As she handed out the bowls, Daryl watched her. It was only when she extended a serving to the funeral director that he realized that the man was staring at her to the point that Beth was uncomfortable. The dog growled low in his throat. When the man reached toward Beth, Daryl leapt from the counter. But Joe moved faster, slamming the guy back into the doorframe and putting his gun up under the man's chin. "I thought I made it perfectly clear that you were to stay away from the girls. That includes staring at them or touching them."

"Of course," the man smiled, "I apologize. It has been a long time since I've had company, and I seem to have forgotten how to behave."

"Yeah, well, don't make me remind you again," Joe snarled.

"Yes, well, perhaps I shall take my leave for the evening. I am free to return to my living space?"

Joe nodded and the man turned and walked away. Daryl watched him go. "I don't like that guy."

"Me, either," Joe replied. "but for now…" He went back to the sink. "You guys scatter around tonight. One of you sleep in here, cover the back door."

The dog chuffed and walked over to the door. Wings opened it and followed the dog down into the yard. He returned a moment later with the dog, "Fire's completely out, we're good." He closed the door and they secured it with the last bathroom stall door, bracing it with several beams.

*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl stood outside the bathroom door where Beth and Kate readied for bed. He'd already ducked into the men's room to clean up and change into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He rinsed out his shirt and underpants and carried them into the back room. He sat his crossbow against the wall and put his stuff together, then went to wait for Beth.

Blade emerged from the men's room just as Joe walked up wiping his hands on a towel. "You two in with the girls tonight."

Blade nodded, "I'll take under the window."

Joe nodded, "We'll move the desk into the doorway once you're inside. It's heavy, no one person could move it to get in."

Beth and Kate came out of the bathroom and Daryl gestured them into the room. Doc walked up with blankets and the girls' pillows from the cabin. Once they were inside, Blade and Joe dragged the desk into place, blocking the open doorway. With the roll top open, they could climb out if they needed to escape, but from the outside it made a decent barrier. Daryl lit a lantern and sat it next to the lamp on the table

Beth made up Daryl's bed right next to the couch she'd claimed. He smiled his thanks, grabbed the crossbow, and sprawled out, grateful for a somewhat comfortable place to stretch out. Two nights spent sitting up were more than enough, not that he would trade either one for anything. He tucked one arm under his head, the other rested on the crossbow. Beth settled in to her couch as Kate laid on hers. The dog crawled under Kate's couch and stretched out. Blade made up a pallet under the window and dropped onto it. Around the house, they could hear the other men settling in for the night. Outside the sun had set.

"Who's Alice?" Kate asked in the dimming light.

Blade sighed heavily. After a moment he answered, "My daughter." Silence fell for a longer moment, then he continued. "I knew when she was born she was gonna look just like Alice in Wonderland. And I was right. Sweetest kindest little girl God ever breathed air in to. Her momma didn't like me hanging around but her stepdaddy and me worked it out. Probably why he was her ex-stepdaddy before long. When shit got bad, I took her. Thought I could keep her safer. Kept her safe from the walkers. Kept her safe from the men who wanted to take her from me." He sighed again and rubbed his face with both hands. "Then some idiot brought water back to camp. You know not to drink water that's been lying stagnant right? Course you do."

"I'm sorry," Kate whispered.

"Me, too," he replied. "I'd'a put myself down. But Joe reminded me that there were other angels out there that might need savin'."

Silence fell again. Beth wiped at her face. Daryl pulled his hand out from behind his head and reached up to her. She clasped it tightly. Then she handed down the pillow. He tried to refuse it, then realized she was sliding off the couch. She stretched out by his side and tucked the pillow under his head. He wrapped his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. He grasped her other hand for a moment where it lay against his chest, then he placed his hand back on the crossbow. He kept his eyes on the doorway until they grew heavy and he slept.

*x*x*x*x*x*


	8. Chapter 8

Hallowed Be – 8 – God's Foot Soldiers

The Walking Dead and all recognized characters belong to AMC, the creators, writers, and actors. Song Beth sings is "Precious Lord, Take my Hand" lyrics by Thomas A. Dorsey 1932.

*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl awoke abruptly when something tapped his foot. His eyes flew open just as Blade nudged him again. Blade immediately brought a finger to his lips then mouthed "Morning." Daryl looked around and realized that the room had lightened. Sunlight diffused through the boards on the window and over the desk blocking the door. Blade put one foot on the desk and vaulted over. He glanced back to Daryl with a wave then was gone from view. Daryl shifted his head, Beth still slept curled against him. Her hand fisted in the fabric of his shirt, holding on tight. Daryl let go of his crossbow to brush the hair back from her face. She'd braided it the night before but a few strands curled free. She mumbled and nuzzled his chest. He smiled and rested his fingers on her cheek for a moment, until her eyes fluttered and opened.

"Morning," he whispered.

"Hmm, morning," she replied. "Time to get up?"

"Yeah."

Joe's face peeked over the desk, saw they were awake and nodded. He looked to Kate. Daryl arched his head back to see where Kate lay still asleep. As though she felt their eyes on her, she stirred and woke. "Good morning campers, rise and shine," Joe said softly. "Breakfast is cold cereal and fruit. You two girls are in charge of dishes, laundry, and lunch this morning. Daryl need your help digging again."

Daryl tapped Beth's back and she sat up to stretch. He rolled to gain his feet and walked over to help Joe move the desk out of the way. Joe patted his leg and the dog scampered out. Daryl grabbed his bag and clothes and went into the men's room. Blade was just finishing and left him alone. Daryl heard Beth and Kate's voices as they passed the door on their way to the ladies' room. He used the indoor plumbing, cleaned up and dressed. His shirt was still a little damp but it was fresher than the one he slept in. Funny how that mattered now, since Beth slept with her nose inches from his armpit. He took his stuff back into the room and left everything in a corner. Grabbed his crossbow and slid it to his back.

"Beth?" he knocked on the ladies' room door.

"We're getting dressed," Beth replied.

"OK," he flushed slightly, "I'll meet you in the kitchen."

"OK."

He paused for a second. "Beth?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there a door stop or something you can use to make it harder to open this door?"

"Already done," Kate answered him. "Rubber doorstop."

"What's wrong?" Beth asked.

"Nothing more than has been."

"Oh."

Daryl reached the kitchen to find Joe feeding the dog some of the leftover venison and vegetables. Blade was sitting in one of the chairs, whittling at a long stick. When Daryl entered, Blade tossed him a salute, stood, and walked out. Joe nodded and indicated the cereal already measured into bowls and jars of fruit. Daryl dumped some of the peaches into the flakes, stirred and started to eat.

"You don't want milk?" Joe asked with a nod toward the jar of powdered milk mixed with water.

"Nah," Daryl replied. "We'll make the girls drink it."

Joe snorted, "Yeah. It tastes like powdered dog shit."

Daryl finished his breakfast and went to put his dishes in the sink. Sitting on the counter were the bottles of pills Joe had pulled from Kate's bag.

"Figured she should have them back," Joe said.

"Pretty strong shit," Daryl said.

"Yeah. Likely before the knee surgery she was dealing with some serious levels of pain. Seems like the surgery was right before things went to hell so it probably isn't much better now."

"Said she wasn't walking all that well," Daryl replied. When Joe looked at him, Daryl remembered when that conversation had happened. "Heard her talking to Beth."

Joe studied him for a minute. "We'll have to watch her. She's used to ignoring the pain. Unfortunately pain is your body's way of telling you there is a problem."

Beth's steady and Kate's limping footsteps approached. Kate walked unaided, bracing on the wall as she came around the corner. Beth walked behind her, hands extended and ready to catch. Joe pushed the chair over to Kate and she sat down.

"You two want fruit or powdered milk in your cereal?" Joe asked.

"Peaches, please," Beth replied. Kate nodded.

Daryl poured the rest of the jar of peaches across the last two bowls of cereal. Joe walked over and dumped sugar into the jar of milk, shaking it up before pouring two glasses. He gave Daryl one glass and took a bowl from him. Daryl gave Beth her breakfast, Joe handed over Kate's.

Beth wrinkled her nose at the milk. "I know," Daryl said. "Tastes like shit. Drink it anyway." She swallowed it in several long gulps, shuddering when she was done.

Kate and Joe were locked into a staring contest over the glass. She'd taken the cereal and eaten a few bites, but refused to take the glass of reconstituted milk. Joe sat it down sharply onto the counter, took the bowl away from her, put it on the counter, and extended the glass again. "Drink it." She swallowed what was in her mouth but didn't take the glass. "It won't kill you. And neither will I, no matter how much you want me to."

Beth started and looked to Daryl. Daryl could see Kate's eyes. See the surprise there. And see the truth.

"That's what you want?" Daryl asked.

Kate's eyes flicked to his, looked to Beth, then back to Daryl.

"Oh," Joe said. "So if you're dead, Daryl and Beth would be free to leave. That it, Angel?"

"I am not an angel," Kate snapped.

Joe tossed his head back and laughed aloud. "Oh little spitfire, of course you are. True, some angels are saints, innocent and pure." Daryl's breathing stopped as he realized that Joe had heard their conversation in the cabin. "But many… most… are not. They are God's foot soldiers. His warriors. Standing before His glory with their hands holding a blood drenched sword behind their backs. So you will drink this rehydrated milk crap. You will take the antibiotics twice a day, with breakfast and dinner. You will eat and put on the pounds you need before winter comes. Both of you will." Joe extended the milk again. Kate took it and drank some. "Good girl." Joe handed her the bowl of cereal and peaches. "Your pills are on the counter along with the antibiotics. Figure you'll know when you need them. Dishes, laundry, lunch girls. Water barrel is full. Stay on this floor. Yell if you need us. Daryl when you're ready, we'll start digging a shit hole."

Joe met Daryl's eyes and left the kitchen, bounding down the back steps with the dog on his heels. Daryl left the kitchen, going to the stairs down to the cellar. The shelving was sitting open. The funeral director's room was empty. Small, neat, and almost as cold as the cool room. He went into the cool room and grabbed two bottles of juice and a bottle of water. Back up to the main floor, he paused in the hallway.

"I tried," Beth was saying. "I tried to kill myself after my mama died. I didn't see any reason to keep on goin'. I'm glad I lived though. My Daddy always says… said, we all got jobs to do. Can't rest until it's all done. Your job isn't done yet. I'd… I'd like to have a friend again. My sister Maggie was my best friend even before the world ended. But I don't know where she is now. Daryl says we won't see her again, but he's wrong. I'll see her someday. Maybe in this life, maybe in the next. But for now, I'd like to be your friend. So don't just leave OK?"

"OK," came Kate's soft reply.

Daryl slammed his head back against the wall and muffled a curse.

"Daryl?"

Daryl walked back into the kitchen. "Brought you some of that good juice, wash down that milk shit. Undertaker's gone. If he comes back, stay away from him. He gives you any trouble, yell. I'll be close."

_*x*x*x*x*x*_

Daryl spent the morning digging alongside of Blade, Rev, and Joe. They picked a spot just inside the wood line not far from the undertaker's shed. The man was in there working on a walker. A teenage boy. Daryl didn't care so long as he was where he could be watched. Daryl could see him walking around through the windows. As Daryl dug, he saw the others glance over from time to time.

They finished digging and set up one of the cheaper coffins upside down over the hole. Blade had already carved a hole through it. They set up a tarp to afford a little shelter and privacy, but leaving the front open with a straight line view to the house.

"Well boys, it ain't pretty," Joe said. "It's basically a hole to shit in." He pulled out his pack and lit a cigarette, handing the pack over to Blade, who took one and handed it on to Daryl. Daryl pulled one and offered it to Rev who shook his head. "We use this one during the day. No running out here in the dark."

"So we're staying here awhile," Rev said before taking a long swallow of water.

"Little while. Least 'til both girls are back on their feet." Joe's eyes flicked to the shed. The man was standing in the window watching them.

A truck could be heard coming up the road. Slow and steady. It pulled into the yard and Daryl could see Snake in the bed, bracing a large propane tank. He glanced back to the shed but the undertaker had moved back to whatever he was doing.

They worked together to unload the tank and Doc quickly hooked it up. He grinned when it was done, "Think Sweet Angel can make more cobbler?"

After a quick lunch and a short rest, Joe told them to get ready for a short hike to the stores the funeral director had told them about. When they gathered in the side yard, Joe came out holding Kate's rifle and a clip. He handed it to her silently and she checked the clip before slamming it into place and slipping the strap over her shoulder. Blade walked over carrying the stick he'd been carving. He handed it to Kate. Daryl could see now that it was a sturdy branch with a piece that could be used as a handle. The end was slightly sharpened.

"Thank you," Kate said.

Blade nodded, "Figured it was better than crutches. Not that we have crutches. The end should go through a walker skull if need be."

"See if the height's right," Joe ordered.

Kate took a few steps, leaning on the makeshift cane. She nodded.

"OK," Joe said. "Let's go for a walk."

_*x*x*x*x*x* _

They started the walk in silence. Blade was on point with the dog. Snake and Wings were right behind him. Beth walked at Daryl's side. When the path cutting through the woods, narrowed, he put her in front of him. He kept one hand close to her back as the trail got rougher. Kate was behind them, Joe following her. Doc and Rev brought up the rear.

Kate hissed. Daryl glanced back and saw she was sweating.

"Hold up," Joe said. He switched his rifle to his chest, took the cane and handed it to Doc. "Climb up spitfire." He stooped in front of Kate. When she didn't move, "It's on my back or you're getting carried back to the house to wait. Your choice little one." With a sigh, she climbed onto his back. He tucked one arm under her bottom, the other hooked her uninjured leg. "Let's go."

With a nod, Blade set off again.

"These are interesting shoes, Katy," Joe said. "Why them and not the hiking boots?"

"These are easier for climbing. More flexible."

"Climbing?" Beth asked.

"Trees. Walkers can't climb. So you climb up and find a perch, strap yourself in. It's a safer place to sleep."

"What was it like, up north," Beth asked.

"Colder." A couple of the men snickered.

"Not what I meant," Beth replied. "People. Walkers. What was it like?"

Kate took a breath and let it spill. "More people. Especially in the cities. Boston. New York. More people in a smaller space. Fewer resources. A week after things got really bad, there were no more deliveries. No more food coming in. People started killing each other for a loaf of stale bread. That first winter, more people died from the cold than from the walkers. Of course then there were more walkers."

"You survived," Beth smiled. The path widened and she moved back to walk next to Daryl.

"My dad," Kate said. "His military assignment was to think of the worst case scenarios. Hurricanes, earthquakes, and other natural disasters. Other not so natural disasters. How to prepare. How to survive. So that they could teach others. When I went to live with him, he took me on some of the missions."

"Any of those scenarios involve the dead walking around like living breathing things?" Daryl asked with a snort.

"Actually yes," she answered. The men muttered a bit. Then Kate said, "Walkers breathe you know."

"Shit you say," Wings said.

"I'm serious," Kate said. "They vocalize. Only way to do that is to move air over their vocal chords."

"What?"

"They make sounds," Beth answered. "The moaning and hissing. It means they inhale and exhale. At least as far as their throats."

"And they freeze," Kate added. "Move slower and slower. Just fall over when it gets cold enough. But when it gets warm again, they get back up."

They emerged from the woods to find two parallel lines of fencing surrounding a small shopping complex. A large sporting goods store, a pharmacy and the video rental place that the undertaker had mentioned were all there along with a gas station convenience store and a large furniture and mattress outlet. Several other stores in the strip were empty with faded "For Rent" signs in their boarded up windows.

Daryl examined the fences. Two lines about five feet apart, with razor wire and sharpened posts around the outer one. "Shitty setup," Daryl said.

"Looks good to me," Snake replied.

Daryl shook his head, "See how they braced the outer fence against the inner one?" he pointed to random metal poles and wooden blocks. "Bunch'a walkers pile up on one section, they could take down both fences. Better to brace the fence against the ground. Inner fence ain't braced at all." He scratched his chin.

"Let's get inside and see what we can find," Joe ordered as he stooped to let Kate slide to the ground. "Kate, you stay in my shadow at all times."

Daryl didn't have to say anything to Beth, but he took her hand, squeezed it, then drew it to his side and placed it on his belt. She got a grip on it and he nodded.

They walked along the fence until they came to a large gate closed with a simple bungee cord. Wings unraveled it and let it swing outward. The inner gate wasn't secured beyond a basic latch. Once they were all inside, Doc closed both gates. They moved across the parking lot toward the sporting goods store, weapons ready. Kate limped along steadily, right behind Joe, her rifle in her hands. Beth had one hand tucked into Daryl's belt, the other clutched his knife.

"It's too quiet," Beth whispered.

"She's right," Kate said.

"Ain't no one here," Daryl replied.

They reached the sporting goods store. The glass windows were taped over. One was splintered, but intact in the frame. Blade tapped on the door with the butt of his knife. After a pause he tapped again. Nothing moved inside. Joe pulled on the door and it opened easily. He leaned inside. "Hey. Anyone home?" They heard nothing but the soft breeze blowing the trees. "Let's go. Keep it tight."

They went inside and paused to let their eyes adjust to the dim light. Then they stared around in shock moving slowly to investigate.

_*x*x*x*x*x* _

The store was full. Completely full. Every shelf, every rack, as far as they could see into the gloom, the store was full of supplies. Clothing. Guns, ammo, compound bows, crossbows, arrows and bolts. Camping gear, tents, sleeping bags, survival blankets. One whole section of food, canned food, dried food. Cleaning supplies.

"This isn't right," Kate said. "There's no way."

"You doubting your eyes, angel," Wings said.

"No," Kate replied. "But places like this should have been the first cleaned out when things went bad. There shouldn't be anything here at all."

"Dust is thick," Daryl observed drawing a finger along a shelf.

"Yeah but look," Kate picked up a box of bullets. "There's dust under this."

"So, place is dusty," Snake shook his head. The dog sneezed as if to agree with him.

"Yeah but," Kate picked up another box of bullets, showing the clean space under it. "It's like the place sat here long enough to get dusty, then someone restocked it."

Daryl walked over to the crossbows and bolts. "Same over here. Dust under some, not others."

They looked to Joe. Joe was silent for a moment, then ordered "OK. Let's sweep the other buildings, see if anyone is here. If not we'll come back and stock up. Take what we can carry, come back with the truck for the rest."

The video store was given a quick check, but they didn't linger as there was nothing useful there. The other vacant stores could be completely viewed from the street and were also completely empty.

The furniture store was where they found evidence of life. Or history of life. Most of the furniture had been pushed off to one side and mattresses lined the floor. Close to fifty beds were made up neatly with clothing and other personal items stacked precisely on the center. Crates or tables scattered around with lanterns or heavy duty flash lights on them. Several held plates or cups. There was a thick layer of dust over everything. Joe started yanking blankets back. Most of mattresses were stained by pools of blood.

"Where did they all go?" Blade hissed.

"More importantly, what killed them," Joe said.

"Or who," Daryl replied.

The convenience store had been picked clean. Nothing there but the dust. The pharmacy resembled the sporting goods store but was not nearly as well stocked. Still they were able to bag up bandages and other first aid supplies. Doc went behind the counter and started bringing out large supply bottles of different medication. They were able to fill a plastic postal service box.

"You're leaving a lot behind," Joe observed.

Doc nodded, "Most of this is too old to be useful. But I've got more pain meds, muscle relaxers, and antibiotics. Syringes. Few other things." Doc sighed, "There's nothing else here for us."

So they went back to the sporting goods store.

"Everybody grab a cart," Joe ordered. "Load up on ammo first. Gather anything you want or need. We'll leave the carts up front and come back for the rest with the truck."

"We gonna take it all?" Wings asked.

"Anything we can use," Joe replied.

Daryl led Beth to the crossbows. "I want one," she said.

"No," he replied. "I'll teach you to use mine, but it takes a hundred and twenty five pounds of force to draw it. You don't even weigh a hundred twenty five. Nah we'll get you a gun. Get you some more practice on that."

Kate hefted a recurve bow, testing the string and checking the bow from one end to the other. Joe handed her an arrow. "Show me what you can do with that, little one," he said. She locked the arrow in place, took aim at the far wall where a calendar hung, and put the arrow dead center in the scantily clad model's forehead.

"You as good with the rifle and the handgun?" Joe asked.

Kate nodded, "My dad thought there should be more female snipers in the world."

"Your dad's right. Grab as many arrows as you can carry. Then hit the rest of the store." He handed her a backpack. "Don't make it too heavy though, you'll need to walk back as far as you can." She nodded and watched as he walked over to the bullets and began dumping them into a shopping cart.

Daryl watched her, then gave Beth a smile, "Let's go see what we can find. Maybe there's clothes that'll actually fit you." She smiled down at the pants cinched tight by the belt that could still use another hole or two. "Jackpot," he said as they reached the clothing area. There were multiple pairs of jeans, military style pants with multiple Velcro pockets, camouflage pants and jackets, flannel pants and shirts. "It's like a redneck Rodeo Drive." Daryl observed.

"What would you know about Rodeo drive?" Beth snorted.

"Know they say it wrong. Should be rodeo." Daryl picked up a pair of flannel lined jeans and held them up to Beth. "Grab whatever will fit."

Kate stopped at the end of a nearby aisle and smiled. The dog sat at her feet as she reached up and began gathering the spools of cord lined there.

"What's that?" Beth asked

"Paracord. Friend of my Dad's taught me to weave it into survival bracelets and gun slings. I need a new sling for my bow."

"Can you show me how?"

"Sure," Kate nodded. Then with a slap to her knee to call the dog, she walked over to start looking through the clothes with Beth.

They lined up almost every cart in the store along the front of the store loaded up with clothing, food, camping equipment, and weapons. Joe rubbed his face as Blade and Wings came in from outside.

"This is going to take us a dozen trips even with both vehicles," Joe said.

"How about just one?" Blade said. "We went around back to take a piss. There's a truck back there for furniture delivery. Keys are inside and the damn thing actually runs."

Joe smiled, "Well pull it around front then gentlemen."

Blade drove the truck around to the front door. The brakes squealed and were slow to stop the truck, but they worked. Wings pulled the latch on the back sliding door and shoved it up. The dog began to bark. With a cry Wings stumbled back and raised his weapon.

Daryl responded instantly, raising his crossbow as the first walker stumbled to the edge of the truck with a growl. He fired, putting the first one down. Kate steadied herself and fired her bow taking down the next one. The men opened fire on the rest, taking down the last four walkers in seconds.

Wings lay back panting, "Thanks, y'all. Damn that was stupid."

Blade stared in shock, "Never heard them. Didn't think to check."

Joe nodded. Then he threw a punch that knocked Blade to the ground. He walked over and slammed a fierce kick into Wings' side. "We don't get to stop being vigilant. EVER!" He paced a few steps away and Daryl could see his fists were clenched and shaking. "You two stay here and load everything on the truck and drive it back to the funeral home. Rest of you, let's go."

Daryl sat the crossbow down and pulled to reload. He silently took Beth's hand and tucked it into his belt again, nodding as she pulled the loaded handgun he'd chosen for her. They followed Joe back to the gate. Kate glanced back once to the truck and the men loading it. Then she shifted the backpack on her back with the bow and quiver attached to each side. The dog trotted alongside of her.

_*x*x*x*x*x*_

Once they got back into the woods, Daryl put his crossbow against his shoulder and took Beth's hand in his. She kept pace with him, but he could tell she was starting to tire. Before long she was limping slightly. He should have left the backpacks to be transported in the truck. He couldn't carry both of them and her.

"Joe, need a break," Daryl said.

Joe stopped walking and nodded.

"I'm OK Daryl," Beth said as he led her to sit on a fallen tree. He just grunted and took the backpack off of her shoulders. He pulled a coil of rope from his pack and began to tie the packs together. "Daryl. I can carry it." He shook his head and continued to secure them.

Kate was sitting on her own. Daryl saw her frown in confusion and cock her head. "What?"

"We should check that way," Kate pointed.

"Why? What do you hear?" Joe asked.

"Chickens."

"What did you just call us?" Rev snapped.

She looked up in surprise. "He asked me what I heard. I hear chickens."

Rev turned and walked away from her. Joe came over and held out a hand to help her up. "Let's go see if there are chickens that way."

Daryl slipped the packs onto his back, shifting them until they were balanced. He hefted his crossbow to his shoulder and took Beth's hand again. She twined her fingers with his. The woods thinned as they walked away from the path.

Then they found a low wooden fence. Joe climbed over as the dog wiggled underneath. Snake lifted Kate to him. Daryl dumped the packs and put the crossbow onto his back. Then he lifted Beth up and over the fence before leaping behind.

They were in a yard of a small house with a wraparound porch. To one side was indeed a chicken coop with at least a dozen chickens scratching at feed. A lone rooster stalked around them.

"Hello," a voice called. "Hello and welcome." On the porch in a hand carved rocking chair sat an amazingly wrinkled woman with skin the color of chestnuts and hair pure white. She waved a shaky hand at them. "Come on closer now." The dog leapt up next to her, licked her hand, then went to the far edge of the porch to curl up and sleep.

Joe advanced slowly, "Ma'am, sorry to disturb you. We were just on a walk."

"Not disturbing me," she beamed. "I never get visitors anymore. 'Cept for that young man that takes the dead. He comes to see me every few days." She smiled broadly. "Hello angels. Aren't you beautiful? Come here, let me see you." She extended both shaky hands to Beth and Kate. Joe looked back and nodded. Beth helped Kate limp up the steps to the porch. The old woman took them each by the hand. "I am Mrs. Georgia Washington."

"I'm Beth, and this is Kate," Beth smiled. "It's is very nice to meet you Mrs. Washington."

"Oh call me Miss Georgia, everyone does," she said. "I knew God would provide."

"Provide what Miss Georgia," Daryl asked.

Miss Georgia smiled but a tear slipped out of her eyes to disappear into the weathered roadmap of her face, "I don't want to die alone."

Doc came up then, "Miss Georgia, hello. I was a Navy corpsman. A medic. Is there something I can do?"

She smiled, "You can go into the kitchen. I made a whole pitcher of sun tea this morning. If you bring it out along with some glasses, I can act like a proper hostess."

Joe cocked his head and Rev and Doc went inside. They came out with a pitcher of tea and glasses.

"Miss Georgia," Doc said again.

"Now sonny, you rest easy. My husband, my Charlie went to the Lord a week ago," she gestured with her hand. They looked to see a mound of dirt and a cross. Next to it was a second grave lying open and waiting. "I know he's waiting for me at the gates. I've live for a hundred and two years on this Earth. Married my Charlie when I was only fifteen. Except for the War, this has been the only time we've been apart. I gave him four children. Raised them all up good. They moved on, married. Gave us nine grandchildren. Lord forgive me I can't remember how many greats or great-greats have come along. But before the dead started walking around, my great-great granddaughter came to visit with my great-great-great grandson. She named him Charlie." She smiled warmly at the memory. "There's not much left inside but you are welcome to anything you want." She reached up and stroked Beth's cheek. "I made quilts before my hands turned on me. There are two nice warm ones in the bedroom, in my hope chest. You take them, angels."

"Miss Georgia," Beth's eyes filled with tears.

"Don't cry for me angel. I'm ready to go. I'm tired. I don't want to walk anymore. My Charlie's waiting on me. He won't go in without me. But I couldn't go. Not while I was alone. I don't want to walk anymore. So you men make sure I don't. And then put me in the ground next to Charlie. I don't want the dead taker to take me. I want to go in the ground with Charlie."

Joe smiled at her, "Whatever you want Miss Georgia. We'll stay here and do whatever you want." He cocked his head for the men to follow him.

Daryl gulped down the tea and sat down the glass before he responded to Joe's summons. Joe sighed and rubbed his face. "OK, you two," he indicated Snake and Doc, "head back to the funeral home. Those two assholes should be back by now."

"I should stay," Doc replied.

"I think she's beyond your help," Daryl said. "She's ready to go."

Joe nodded, "Daryl's right. We're not far anyway. Find out from the 'dead taker' if there's a road that leads to this place. Bring the vehicles back if there is. If not just come back down the path."

_*x*x*x*x*x* _

_*x*x*x*x*x*_

Beth sang softly as Miss Georgia relaxed back in the rocking chair. She was sitting on the porch near the old woman; Daryl leaned against the post behind her. Kate sat on the porch swing. Rev was at the graves, praying silently, blessing the ground. Joe was standing guard in the yard where he could see both Rev and the porch.

"Daryl?" Beth looked up with tears in her eyes.

Daryl leaned over and took Miss Georgia's frail wrist between his fingers. He sighed and leaned over to press his ear against her chest. "She's gone."

Beth began to sob. Kate turned to lay her head on her arm on the back of the swing. Her shoulders jerked. Joe walked up and jerked his chin to Beth. Daryl scooped her up into his arms and walked down to the other end of the porch. Joe pulled his knife and brought it down into the white haired woman. Then he sat on the swing next to Kate and rubbed her back.

They heard the truck and car pull up on the other side of the house. Rev walked around to greet the men. The five of them walked back quietly and respectfully.

Blade had the beginnings of a black eye from Joe's punch. "He offered to come with us, to 'make her beautiful'."

"Told him she didn't need him," Doc said.

Joe nodded, "She didn't want him here." He stood up with a final pat to Kate's back. "Let's get her in the ground before we lose the daylight." He went inside and came out a moment later with a worn patchwork quilt in his hands.

They wrapped her gently and carried the fragile body to the grave and laid her in. "Dear Lord," Rev said. "We thank you for bringing us here to meet Miss Georgia in her time of need. We thank you for allowing us to witness her passing as she left to join her husband Charlie in your heaven. Amen."

They filled the grave in silently, taking turns with the only shovel. Then they went inside. Beth and Kate went into the bedroom with Daryl following. At the foot of the neatly made bed was a chest. Inside they found several blankets, including two handmade quilts. Beth reached for one with a soft smile, then stepped back and gestured for Kate to choose. Kate chose the other. They gathered up the other blankets and walked out. On the kitchen table was a wooden crate that Doc and Rev were filling with the little bit of food left in the cabinets. A few cans of fruit and vegetables. A stack of cans of condensed milk. Bags of sugar, flour, rice, oats, and barley.

Joe walked over to Daryl and handed him a set of keys.

"What's this?"

"Charlie's truck. Old beater Ford, but it started. Follow us back to the funeral home. You found the girls' quilts I see. I figure a couple of us will take the delivery truck back to the furniture store and load up mattresses. Should be able to get back before dark. Be nice to sleep on a mattress again don't you think?" Joe extended his arms to Kate. With a glance to Daryl, she went to him and he lifted her up to carry outside.

Daryl looked at the keys for a long moment. Then he looked to Beth, "Come on. We need to go." She nodded. He took his crossbow, then took Beth by the hand and led her to the truck.

Joe was at the driver's seat of the car with Kate next to him. Blade was driving the truck, Wings next to him, with the other three in the back of the truck. Daryl walked Beth over to the old beat up pickup truck in the driveway and helped her climb in. Their bags were already in the back. The truck started with a loud growl, but ran smoothly. Joe pulled away from the house, with the others following. Daryl reversed out of the driveway, paused, then followed.

_*x*x*x*x*x* _


	9. Chapter 9

Hallowed Be – 9 – Taking a Sunday

The Walking Dead and all recognized characters belong to AMC, the creators, writers, and actors. Song Beth sings is "The Nightingale" lyrics by Jude Johnstone performed by Trisha Yearwood.

_*x*x*x*x*x* _

Daryl woke but didn't stir. Beth was curled against his side, her head resting on his chest, her hand fisted in his shirt. The previous few days had been long and strenuous so he wanted her to sleep as long as she could. Plus he was comfortable and in no rush to move. He sighed, thinking back to yesterday and the day before.

*x*x*x*x*x*

After leaving Miss Georgia's home, they returned to the funeral home and Joe immediately took Snake, Blade, and Rev in the emptied delivery truck back to the furniture store. They returned just before nightfall with eight mattresses, brand new, still wrapped in plastic.

"Only eight?" Daryl had asked as they unloaded them from the truck.

"You and Bethy don't really need two, do you?" Joe had replied. Daryl shook his head. He glanced around but the men seemed disinterested in the information.

They had carefully removed and stored the plastic wrap. Blade and Daryl had moved the couches from their room out to the piano room, then laid out three mattresses. Blade's went under the window, Kate's against the back wall, Daryl and Beth's on the side. They ate a quick and cold dinner before dropping onto their new beds for a quiet night. Beth had covered them with the quilt from Miss Georgia as she cuddled against Daryl. He fell asleep, one arm around her back, the other resting on his crossbow.

The next morning, Joe woke them all with the dawn. Breakfast was cereal and fruit, with both girls drinking diluted condensed milk. They seemed to like it much better than the powdered shit. Not that it would have mattered, Daryl assumed Joe would make them drink it anyway. But Doc also seemed to approve, saying something about sugar and fat content.

They drove the various vehicles back to Miss Georgia's house to retrieve the chickens. The men stood around debating the best way to catch and transport the birds. After listening for several minutes, Kate advised that since it was a small cage, complete with a floor, they could just pick it up and load it into the delivery truck. The men exchanged silent glances, then did as she suggested. As they were loading it and what feed they could find, Beth and Kate explored under Doc's watchful guard. Doc's sharp whistle brought them running to find Beth kneeling in the dirt and thick weeds not far from the gravesite. She cut something with her knife and held up a head of cabbage.

"Miss Georgia didn't mention a vegetable garden. It doesn't look all that well tended," she said. "But it's here. Cabbages, carrots, broccoli, collard and mustard greens, onions and turnips. Snap beans. Even some potatoes. And there are a few apple trees over there."

"Good catch Bethy!" Joe grinned. He stooped and pulled a carrot from the ground and bit into it.

They spent the rest of the morning harvesting. They filled the back of Daryl's new old truck with bushel after bushel of fresh vegetables and apples. Daryl snatched an apple from the pile and cut it in half, he took a bite of the crisp fruit as he handed the other half to Beth.

Inside the feed shed they found a ton of empty canning jars and lids.

"Anybody know how to can?" Blade asked.

"I helped my mom sometimes," Beth replied. "But it's been a while. And she always just told me what to do."

"There was a book about it at the cabin, should be in with the books we took," Kate replied. "I can do anything that comes with instructions."

"Pack up the jars," Joe sat down several wooden crates. "It's going to be a long winter. Girls why don't you go through the house again. We could use more towels, blankets, and clothes."

Beth looked to Daryl and he nodded. She and Kate stacked sheets, towels, and blankets on the porch swing to be loaded into the car trunk. Both also filled two large suitcases with clothing. Just before they left, Beth and Kate went over to the graves. Kate hung a cross necklace on Miss Georgia's wooden cross. Joe watched them as he secured the door to the house.

The afternoon was spent on various chores around the funeral home. Joe and Daryl walked the woods, checking the snares and setting new ones, but there was no game to be seen. Blade and Snake rigged more tripwires further away from the house, to increase their warning time. Kate and Beth took the laundry to the stream and washed everything in the environmentally friendly soap they found at the sporting goods store. Doc and Wings rigged a clothes line using some of Kate's paracord. By early evening, they were all exhausted. Beth fixed another delicious meal that they consumed in silence before crashing just after sundown. Tucked under the soft quilt, Daryl was asleep almost as soon as Beth curled against his chest.

*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl lay on their mattress, feeling Beth's steady breathing under his hand resting on her back. The house was still, peaceful and quiet. He opened his eyes. Sunlight filtering through the boarded windows told him that it was well into morning. He glanced over and saw Blade was still on his mattress, curled on his side, sound asleep. A look to the other, found Kate on her back, knee propped up, with one hand on her bow, the other on the dog's back. The dog's eye was open and flicked to Daryl. His tail wagged gently sweeping the floor.

Suddenly there was a loud hiss and something began to sizzle. Blade lifted up his head and looked around in confusion. "Is that," he sniffed loudly, "Bacon?"

Daryl shifted Beth back gently and she grumbled but didn't wake. Daryl and Blade stood up, stretching out the kinks, then lifted the desk to move it silently from the doorway. Snake was coming from the men's room, yawning and scratching. The three men walked to the kitchen.

Joe stood at the stove, frying bacon.

"Where in the hell did you find bacon?" Blade asked as he inhaled deeply. "And how much did you find?"

"Miss Georgia's," Joe replied. "They must have butchered a pig not too long ago. I didn't see a smoke house. Maybe they traded with someone. Anyway, we got bacon and ham. Enough for two meals if we're not greedy." He smiled to them. "We haven't had a Sunday in a while, figured we were due." The men all grinned. Daryl shrugged in confusion. Joe laughed softly, "Sunday, Daryl. A day of rest and reflection. No chores. No work. I already swept the woods. Snares are all empty. We'll have a big brunch. Bacon, ham, eggs. Then for dinner…" he pointed with the spatula.

Daryl walked to the back door and looked out. Hanging from the laundry line were five headless chickens, draining into the grass. "You killed the chickens?"

"Harder to fry them if they're running around," Joe replied. "Relax. Miss Georgia had ribbons tied around the legs of the layers. Had seventeen hens in there. Dozen layers gave us sixteen eggs since yesterday. Five slaughtered gives us each a half a chicken. Good morning, Bethy."

Daryl turned to see Beth in the doorway. She was just barely awake, hair all mussed. She rubbed at her eyes. "What's going on?"

"We're having a Sunday," Joe replied. "No work today. Brunch is at noon."

"Oh," Beth said. She looked from the bacon frying in the pan to the eggs in a large bowl. "I could make pancakes. Should have everything we need. 'Cept butter. Or syrup but we could use jam."

Snake practically knocked Blade over in his rush to go by. They heard him stumble on the steps to the cellar, then race back up with his prize. He sat a large bottle of maple syrup on the counter with a huge smile to Beth.

"Guess that's a vote for the pancakes, sweet angel," Joe laughed. "You all go get dressed. Bethy I'll finish cooking the meat, then you can step in for the eggs and pancakes. We're having fried chicken for dinner, my own momma's recipe. Sorry sweetie but I will ask you to help fix dinner. Katy can help you. So not exactly a day without work."

Beth shrugged, "Sounds like every Sunday of my life. My mom started teaching me to cook as soon as I could reach the stove."

"For which we are eternally grateful," Joe replied. "Go get everyone else up and moving. And get dressed."

"Hey," Wings stood in the doorway yawning, "Why'd you let us sleep so long?" Sniff. "Is that bacon?"

_*x*x*x*x*x* _

They ate off of sturdy cardboard like plates from the sporting goods store to avoid having dishes to wash. Joe had served each of them equal servings of bacon and ham, scrambled eggs, and pancakes drenched in syrup. They all had juice to drink. Beth saw Daryl looking at her glass of milk and offered it to him. He initially refused but then took it and took a swallow of the sweet rich milk. He smiled as he returned it to her and she finished it, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She'd also eaten most of what Joe had given Daryl to give to her. All of the eggs and almost all of the pancakes. She'd given Daryl some of the ham and bacon, but ate a lot herself.

He remembered the day he'd brought down the first deer for the prison. Hershel had pulled Beth aside and told her that while he still respected her decision to not eat meat, that those days had to be over, and she needed to eat what God provided to them. Maggie had filled her plate with mostly vegetables but had given her a hearty piece of the venison. In his prayer, Hershel had expressed thanks for the deer's sacrifice, and Daryl had seen that Beth cleaned her plate.

*x*x*x*x*x*

The day went by slowly, comfortably. It was a warm day with a light breeze and a clear blue sky.

Joe had plucked the chickens then handed them over to Blade who butchered them like a pro, which for all Daryl knew he was. Joe had then mixed up batter, coated the chicken pieces, and deep fried them outside in two deep skillets over a high flame built in the grill.

Rev was sitting off to himself, an open bible in front of him as he wrote steadily. Daryl guessed no Sunday would be complete without someone preaching. Doc and Wings were fishing. Or rather sitting on the stream bed with poles and lines drifting in the water as there didn't seem to be any fish in the stream. Snake was sprawled out in the grass with a book on his chest. He'd read for a while then fallen asleep.

Daryl stayed close to the propped open door to the kitchen, where Beth was with Kate, preparing supper. He could hear her voice, hear their laughter. He could glance back and see her. They seemed to be getting along well. Friends.

They were two very different girls. Physically they were similar. Beth was slightly taller, but Kate was built slightly sturdier. She'd mentioned gymnastics. Daryl didn't know anything about gymnastics, but he assumed that was why she had muscular legs and arms. Plus the bow. That took arm strength. Beth's hair was the color of corn silk, of wheat. Kate's hair was closer to honey. Kate's skin was fair, but darker than Beth's porcelain complexion.

Beth had grown up protected, sheltered, loved. Even after the world went to shit, Hershel had done everything in his power to keep her separate from the evil, from the filth. Once they'd moved onto the farm, it had become their duty too. No one had said anything, but it had been understood. Like Rev had snarled at the kidnapper before dragging him into the woods, they'd only been given so many angels, and they had to protect them. Watching her grow, but keeping that innocent glow about her. Listening to her sing so sweetly. Watching her with Asskicker. Rocking her so gently, a mother instinctively right from the start.

When Zack had shown interest, Hershel had by rights, been the first to talk to the boy. Maggie had been next. But Rick, Glenn, and Carol had each taken a turn putting the fear of God into him. Daryl hadn't said anything, just watched, glaring when necessary. Once he'd followed when Zack had asked Beth to take a walk after she'd settled Asskicker in for a nap. He hadn't been subtle, hadn't even tried to hide the fact that he was following. He didn't know if Zack had intended to take her anywhere but the central common area where they ate. When they sat down to talk, Daryl had plopped himself a table away and cleaned under his fingernails with his hunting knife. Hershel and Rick had walked through talking about the pigs, both had seen the couple and Daryl, nodded to Daryl, then kept on going. When he'd gone to tell her Zack was gone, she'd hugged him. Asked him if *he* was OK and hugged him.

Watching the Governor kill Hershel. Kill that wonderful father who'd done nothing but love and care for all of them. Watching that had been the worst thing ever, second only to putting a knife into his brother. But worse had been Beth's and Maggie's screams of pain and grief. She'd still fought. Firing that gun until it was empty. When Daryl had found her, she'd still been carrying it while she searched for the baby. She'd followed him without question. Dropped the gun when he told her to. Ran behind him, or in front if that's where he put her. When he'd fallen deep into the darkness, she'd yanked him back out of it. When he'd yelled at her, she yelled right back. When she was stolen from him, he ran until he collapsed. If he hadn't found her, he knew he would have fallen back into that darkness so deep that he would have never climbed back out. She was light. Hope and goodness. Wonder.

Daryl blinked away thoughts of Beth to think of Kate. Kate carried a darkness. He assumed she had a childhood like he had. A violent parent, more concerned with the next drink or fix than his kid. Or her kid. Daryl couldn't imagine it really. Weren't mothers supposed to be mama bears when it came to their babies? Hell Beth had been over Judith. His mother hadn't been great, but she'd loved him. Stood between him and the old man as long as she could. When she'd died, a gaping hole had been ripped inside of him. Then he was stuck with just the old man. Merle left and it was just him. His father had blamed all of the violence on Daryl. Had to raise a boy right.

What excuse had Kate's mother given? Drugs were more important than the angel she'd given birth to. But Kate said she'd fought back. He could see that. See the solid steel backbone inside the fragile package. Then she'd gone to her father, who had pulled her into the war he was fighting. By eleven years old, Daryl knew how to hunt, camp, fish. But he hadn't been a damaged little girl. What it must have been like to live with a guy whose job it was to imagine how the world was going to end? And prepare and train for the ending. Sure it had probably saved Kate, knowing what to do. But what kind of childhood had that been? Then sending her at fifteen from Virginia, where he assumed they were living, to a college in Boston. So far away. Then when the world ended, he was in Georgia while she was still up north. Why hadn't he gone to her? Or sent for her to come to him?

_*x*x*x*x*x* _

Daryl was yanked out of his thoughts by Beth's shriek. He scrambled to his feet. "Dooley, give that back!" she yelled.

The dog bolted out of the door with a towel in his mouth. Beth came outside, barefoot. Daryl grinned at her as the dog dropped his front end to the dirt, his rear up in the air, tail wagging wildly as he shook the towel. "I think he wants you to play."

"I don't have time," she laughed. "You play with him. I got stuff in the oven."

"What kinda stuff?"

"You'll see," Beth replied as she went back inside.

Daryl watched her go, then turned back to the yard. Snake was up. He, Blade, and Wings were chasing the dog around trying to grab the towel. Doc watched from the stream where he stood holding both fishing poles. Joe laughed at their antics from where he was frying the chicken. Dooley raced over to Daryl and stopped. Daryl leaned down to grab the towel and the dog darted away. Daryl gave chase with the others. Running, zig-zagging, scooting under their legs and just out of reach, the dog led them on a wild chase around the yard.

Hearing the girls laugh, Daryl stopped and turned. Beth and Kate stood on the steps. Beth had something in her hand, "Dooley, here Dooley."

The dog raced over and dropped the towel to take the treat from her hand.

Joe roared with laughter as he scooped up the towel and handed it to Kate. "The chicken will be done in a few minutes."

"So will everything else," Beth replied.

"We'll eat out here," Joe said. "Then Beth, I think we'd all like to hear you sing a bit. If you are willing. None of us play the piano sadly."

"I play," Beth replied with a shy smile to Daryl. "I would like that."

"Perfect," Joe grinned warmly. "After dinner."

"No sermon," Daryl asked with a look to Rev.

Rev shook his head, "No." He had the bible in his hand with papers folded inside, "Working on something else."

Joe said, "Gentlemen, I think that a meal such as this deserves a cleanup and fresh clothes. I know the stream is cold but it won't kill any of us. Draw water and take it in for the girls. Girls you two stay inside, no peeping."

Daryl hefted a heavy bucket of water and carried it inside. The kitchen smelled amazing. Overlapping scents of apples and cinnamon filled the air. There were several containers sitting on the counter, covered to retain the heat.

Daryl poured the bucket of water into the barrel and watched the other men walk out. Beth and Kate were in their room gathering fresh clothes. Daryl grabbed his then caught Beth's arm, "Wedge the doorstop under the door. I don't know where the undertaker is."

"He was in his shed," Kate replied as she limped by. "Been there since breakfast."

"He knows the rule about the girls," Joe said as he entered to dump another bucket of water. "We need to find a bathtub of some sort for you two. But this'll do for now."

Daryl and the other men spread out along the stream, giving each other plenty of space. Daryl unwrapped the soap from the sporting goods store, designed to be environmentally friendly. All the years of him spending time in the woods, he rarely worried about bathing, but when he did, he never actually thought about the soap he was using and its effect on the woods. He stripped down and climbed into the cold water. He could hear the other men yelping and protesting over the cold.

"Shut the hell up you wussies," Joe snapped.

Daryl rinsed, then lathered up quickly from head to toe, rinse, repeat. Soap wasn't bad, but he hoped that Beth still had some of the peach shampoo to use. Once satisfied he was as clean as he could get, he stepped out and grabbed the towel. It was one of the ones from Miss Georgia's house and smelled slightly of cedar and lavender. It was also extremely soft. And absorbent he found as he dried off. His kit still held the deodorant and powder so he used both before dressing in his clean jeans and shirt. He gathered his things together and walked back to the house.

Joe was standing next to the shed. The undertaker was standing just inside, Daryl saw him shake his head and close the door.

Joe turned and walked to Daryl, "Taker said he isn't hungry. More for us."

"Taker?"

"Miss Georgia called him the dead taker."

They walked back to the house. Beth was coming out the kitchen door. Daryl froze. She was wearing a skirt that fell to mid-calf. Soft and flowy, with some lace around the bottom, it was a pale yellow like the shirt she'd claimed at the golf course, with blue and pink flowers. She wore a blue sweater that was a bit big on her but looked nice. Her hair was loose, slightly damp.

"You," Daryl's voice came out strangled and he had to clear his throat, "You look real nice."

Beth smiled broadly. "We found them at Miss Georgia's. One of her kids or grandkids maybe left it there." Kate emerged wearing a denim skirt trimmed in white with a white sweater. Her skirt hit just above her bare feet. "Everything's ready."

Blade and Snake spread out several blankets as Beth and Kate handed the food out to set up on the table that was still sitting next to the grill.

Daryl had to swallow the spit as he saw all of the food laid out. Joe's fried chicken, brown and crisp. Mashed potatoes whipped up to frothy peaks. Macaroni and cheese, baked brown on the edges, probably made with the processed cheese stuff they'd found at the sporting goods place, but still looked really good. Greens, seasoned with a bit of the bacon. A bowl of mixed vegetables including the fresh carrots and beans. Then to top it all, apple dumplings. Golden brown dough around the freshly picked apples, drizzled with honey and cinnamon.

Blade summed it up best. "Wow."

Joe looked to Rev who stepped forward, "Again Lord we thank you for this bounty laid before us. Thank you for leading us this far and we pray you continue to guide us. Amen."

They loaded up their own plates. Joe walked down to the stream and came back with his surprise. "Found this yesterday. Assume it was Charlie's since it was hidden behind the chicken feed. Only got six so we'll have to share men." He sat the chilled bottles of beer down on the table.

"No, thanks," Daryl shook his head.

"You sure?" Joe asked.

"Yeah," Daryl nodded. "Rather have soda."

"OK," Joe nodded, "One each then men."

Daryl sat next to Beth on the blanket as they ate heartily. Beth made her way through two pieces of chicken, potatoes, macaroni, and vegetables. Daryl ate about double what she did, but was still happy to see her eat so much. The apple dumplings were worth waiting for, and Daryl assumed everyone agreed from the groans of pleasure coming from the other men.

Once done, Daryl flopped down onto his back with a loud moan. Beth giggled and patted his stomach. "Tummy full?"

"Yeah." Daryl reached up and played with one of the strands of her hair as she leaned back on her elbows next to him.

Silence fell. Comfortable and warm. After a long rest, Joe sighed heavily, "We've got enough leftovers for lunch tomorrow. Let's get it wrapped up and do the dishes. Then, Bethy we'll be ready whenever you are."

Daryl glanced around under the fringe of his hair. Kate was sitting on the next blanket with the dog next to her. He noticed that the dog had his own plate now licked clean. Joe was next to her, on his back, legs crossed, arms behind his head. Blade sat on Joe's other side. Wings, Snake, Doc, and Rev sprawled across the last two blankets.

"Let's go. We're losing daylight," Joe said. Everyone moved to follow Joe's orders. Getting up and gathering the cardboard plates and plastic utensils. There was a large garbage bag waiting for the trash. Kate started washing the dishes as Beth wrapped up the leftover chicken and apple dumplings. The serving dishes each had fitted lids. Snake, Doc, and Wings carried the food down to the cool room.

They moved into the piano room. Someone, Daryl assumed Joe, had set up the chairs, spread out facing the piano. Beth squeezed his hand as she took the bench and began to stretch out her hands. Daryl took the closest chair as the others filed in and took seats.

Beth played a short tune, then a few random notes. She glanced to Daryl who smiled and leaned forward, "Come on, there's no jukebox." She smiled and began to play. She played and sang her way through three church songs. Then she paused a moment and began one more.

_*x*x*x*x*x* _

Joe started the applause, the other men quickly joined in. Joe rose as they clapped loudly and stomped their feet. "Thank you sweet angel, that was truly lovely. I think it's time for us to settle in for the night. Taker is in his room. Doors are all secure. Good night."

*x*x*x*x*x*

Beth flopped back onto their bed with a groan, "I ate too much." She'd changed into her leggings and thermal shirt that acted as her pajamas.

Daryl smiled as he stretched out next to her, reclining on his side, "You did pig out a bit. But it was a special day. Not quite a summer picnic but…" She blinked rapidly. "Didn't mean to make you sad," he whispered.

"I'm OK," she replied with a smile. He just watched her. She gave a small laugh and wiped a tear that escaped, "I miss Daddy. And Maggie. I miss home. This was nice today, but I still…" she shrugged. He reached over and stroked her cheek gently. She nuzzled into his hand. "I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad you're here too," he replied huskily. He was looking into her eyes. He leaned forward. Her eyes went huge in her face as she saw the desire in his. Like a doe catching wind of a predator, she froze. She wasn't even breathing. He muttered a curse and pulled away quickly.

"Daryl?"

"Gonna go… do somethin' that isn't here," he growled. He leapt to his feet and stalked out. He paused at the doorway, "Get to sleep."

She curled onto her side, facing the wall. It was not the first time he'd looked at her with something more in his eyes. But it was the first time it had startled her. He wasn't seeing her as just another dead girl anymore. He wasn't seeing her as a 'girl' at all. She wasn't sure how to react to it. Her mind raced around so much she didn't hear him come back into the room. But then the desk was being slid into place. Beth heard Kate limp by to go to her bed with the dog trotting behind her. Blade dropped onto his mattress with a groan. After a moment, Daryl's crossbow clattered softly next to the mattress. And the mattress dipped as his weight stretched out again. She felt him shift behind her. He reached down and pulled up the quilt from Miss Georgia, covering her. Only her. He tucked it down, separating them for the first time. Then he laid back with a sigh. His breathing stayed regular, never deepening, so she knew he was awake.

Beth curled down tighter and closed her eyes, trying to will herself to sleep. To not cry. Finally she slept.

*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl woke abruptly. He had a raging hard on. Nothing unusual in that, except that he'd shifted in his sleep and it was pressed into the quilt covering Beth's ass. He jerked back away from her and she woke. He rolled to lay facing away from her and tried to get control of himself.

"Daryl?" she whispered.

"Don't," he growled at her. He closed his eyes, thinking of anything but her.

The dog rolled over and stood up. He barked once, sharply.

"Shh," Daryl hushed him, but Kate was awake and moving.

"He only barks at walkers," she said in a loud whisper.

Then Daryl heard the tripwire clatter. He leapt to his feet, grabbing his crossbow, Blade was right with him. They moved the desk aside and the dog ran to the front door.

Joe was on his mattress in the front hallway between the two rooms. "What the hell is going on?" he snarled as the dog ran over him.

Something slammed into the door hard enough to make the front of the house shake. The dog began to bark wildly. The other men scrambled out to them.

"Dooley shut it," Joe ordered and the dog silenced. A walker moan came through the door, followed by a chorus of others. Joe peeked out the window, "Fuck."

"How many?" Blade asked.

"Too many."

The door rattled again as something hit it. Wood splintered as the lock began to give way. The glass shattered behind the reinforcement and the moaning became unbearably loud. The dog whined.

"We gotta clear them," Joe said. "Get the girls and the dog into the kitchen."

Daryl stayed in the hallway as Blade and Wings took Beth and Kate back with the dog. Beth tried to catch his eye, but he turned away, focusing on the door.

Joe looked at them, "There's maybe a dozen on the porch. Rest of the herd is in the yard. Clear out the doorway first, then we move out. Everyone ready?" He took a deep breath and yanked open the door.

Daryl flinched as the memory assaulted him. Of opening the damn door and being unable to close it. Of ordering Beth to run straight to her abductor. Then Doc fired the first shot, snapping Daryl back to reality. The shot was deafening in the confined space. His ears ringing, Daryl fired bolt after bolt at the advancing walkers. The dead fell in the doorway, slowing the porch walkers. Joe leapt out, firing as he went. Snake followed directly behind, sweeping the opposite side.

Daryl kicked a corpse aside and ran out and down the steps. The full moon shone bright, illuminating a hoard of nightmare proportions. He was grateful for the supply of bolts he now carried with the crossbow as there was little time to retrieve them before reloading and firing. As he bent to reload, a walker got too close and was shot by Rev, its head exploding all over Daryl's pant leg. He nodded his thanks and hefted the crossbow to take out the next one. The walkers were beginning to crowd together making it harder to pick one out of the mass. Then the dog burst out from the doorway, barking madly. He charged straight into the walkers then danced away. The walkers spread out, some going after the dog, the other after the men.

"Dooley," Kate yelled.

Daryl turned. Kate was standing on the porch holding her rifle.

Joe whirled, "Get back!" he screamed. Then a walker reached up from the ground under Joe's feet. Most of its head was blown away but apparently not enough. Joe went down.

Kate took a single step, raised the rifle and fired. The rest of the walker's head exploded.

Joe stood up and nodded to her. She took aim and fired again. Blade came out to the porch to stand close to Kate, firing his own weapon.

It took a while, more walkers emerging from the woods attracted by the noise. But eventually they all lay in the dirt.

Joe walked over to Kate and caught her by the hair on the back of her head, "I told you to go to the kitchen. I'm torn, because I wasn't just torn apart. But next time I tell you to do something you do it." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Thank you all the same. Everyone OK?"

The men gathered. Everyone was filthy again, but unhurt.

Daryl turned. Wings was on the porch, weapon ready. Beth stood in the doorway. She met his eyes. He nodded and gave a small wave. She nodded.

"Sunday's over men," Joe sighed as he walked back down the steps. "We got work."

"Joe," Snake said. "There's blood here. Looks like dirt from under the laundry line. Chicken blood. And our outer trip line is gone."

*x*x*x*x*x* *x*x*x*x*x*

The Nightingale - lyrics by Jude Johnstone – performed by Trisha Yearwood

Yesterday I thought that I walked alone

And that love was just a memory

But a nightingale followed me back home

And my love was waiting there for me

I had lost my faith as lovers often do

When the storm clouds gathered overhead

But the nightingale sang a note so true

That I knew I'd lost my fear instead

And to think that I said love was for fools

And that time would never heal these old wounds

But the nightingale saved a prayer for me

In the twilight he played a faithful tune

I have heard the lark over in the vale

And I've heard the lonesome whippoorwill

But the sweetest song is the nightingale's

And I know I'll never get my fill


	10. Chapter 10

Hallowed Be – 10 – Moments Like This

The Walking Dead and all recognized characters belong to AMC, the creators, writers, and actors.

**This chapter begins the reason this has an M rating. Adult situations. Minors should find something else read.**

*x*x*x*x*x*

Two weeks later.

Two weeks of tension.

Two weeks of stress and short tempers.

Ten people in a house that had seemed so big at first. They were getting in each other's way, and on each other's nerves. Well nine. Taker stayed in his shed or his room. He only joined them for random meals.

There had been no more walkers. Not a single one. Which was almost more concerning then the hoard attack.

_*x*x*x*x*x* _

Four days after their Sunday, four days into the rising friction within their group, Joe had thrown a fit of temper. Doc and Snake got into an argument over Snake leaving his wet towels on the bathroom floor. Joe had gotten in the middle, snapping that even though Beth and Kate were in charge of the laundry, it didn't mean they would pick up after the men. Snake had lashed out, feeling ganged up on. And Joe had gone off. Reminding them all that he was in charge and if they didn't like it, the door was open. He'd turned to stalk away and tripped over Wings' mattress in the front room. Which sent his temper over the edge.

Daryl stayed close to Beth, keeping his head down as Joe raged. Accustomed to dealing when Merle had lost control of his temper, he knew it was best just to stay out of the way and let the storm blow itself out. Beth was shaking, but Daryl couldn't bring himself to touch her, to hold her, to comfort her. Touching her was a dangerous slope to start down. And he hated himself for it.

A few days later, Joe was furious again when they lost the chickens. The dog woke them again, whining and pawing at the desk. Blade pulled it aside and Dooley ran through to the back door. Rev was asleep in the kitchen. Daryl had followed, they all froze as they heard a scream from just outside the house.

"Someone's out there," Beth whispered.

"Bobcat," Daryl replied.

Then the chickens went crazy outside in the coop. Joe came back, gun in hand. Rev and Doc opened the back door cautiously. Blade shined a bright spotlight flashlight onto the coop. The coop door was sitting wide open. The bobcat was inside, blood and feathers were everywhere. The cat leapt out and fled as Joe fired a shot in its direction.

Joe stalked out and smacked the coop door closed. Most of the chickens had been massacred. Joe turned around and strode back inside to glare at Beth and Kate. "Which of you gathered eggs today?"

"I did," Kate replied instantly. Beth cringed back against Daryl. He firmly tucked her behind him, but didn't let his hand linger on her.

Joe walked right up to Kate, "Why didn't you latch the door?"

"I did."

"Don't lie to me!" Joe yelled. "That damn bobcat didn't open the latch himself."

"I latched it," Kate retorted.

"So how did it get open? Do you have any idea how important those eggs were? It's not like we can run down to the grocery store and pick up a few dozen! Why would you leave the door open?"

Kate's chin came up, her eyes were fierce, and "You can ask the question a dozen different ways, twenty different times, my answer will still be the same. I latched the damn coop door."

Joe's hand came back.

Daryl flinched in anticipation of the blow to come. He reached back and grasped Beth's shirt to hold her behind him. Blade inhaled sharply. Doc and Rev both took a step forward.

Kate cringed.

Anyone's doubt over whether or not she'd survived abuse ended in that moment. Her arms came up over her face, her head dropped, her shoulders came up. She was frozen in place, shaking.

Joe's hand came down slowly. Then he stooped in front of Kate. "Katy no one is going to hit you. It's OK." His voice was low, soothing. She brought her arms down, but wouldn't look at him. He kept saying, "It's OK. You're OK. Look at me little angel", soft and gentle until her eyes came up to his. Then, moving slowly, he said, "Come here." And he picked her up in his arms. She lifted her arms to hold on as he stood, cradling her against him, her head at his shoulder.

"Joe," Snake said softly, then extended his hand. The wire they'd used to latch the coop door was in his palm. It had obviously been cut through.

Joe rubbed Kate's back, "You latched the coop. I know you latched the coop." As an apology, it sucked, but it was something. He looked at Snake, "Taker been outside?"

"Nope," Snake shook his head. "I've been at the top of the stairs since he went down."

Joe nodded, then looked to Doc and Blade. Blade who was looking at him with fury. "You two take watch in here. That damn cat comes back you put a bullet in its head. Rest of you get back to bed."

Joe walked out carrying Kate. Daryl turned and urged Beth to follow. Joe took Kate back to her bed and laid her down gently, patting the floor for the dog to lay down. He covered her with the quilt and leaned over to kiss her forehead gently. He walked out, pulling the desk into place.

Daryl had finally looked at Beth at that point, finding her with tears streaming down her face. He sighed and pulled her to lean against him. She clutched at his shirt as her shoulders heaved with silent sobs. He lowered her to the mattress, lying next to her and covered them with the quilt. She fell asleep curled against his chest.

He was grateful that Blade woke him to take a shift on watch in the early morning hours. It gave him time, sitting in the cold, for his erection to fade. He hated himself for being unable to comfort Beth without having sexual desire rise in him.

Three days later Joe slaughtered the remaining chickens. Not one had laid another egg after the bobcat attack. None of them knew enough about chickens to know why. If it was the stress or the cold nights. They roasted a few, while Beth and Kate turned the remainder into multiple pots of soup. Chicken with rice and vegetables. Another thicker stew with last of the fresh potatoes. The girls had become good at canning and were able to store a large quantity.

But that meant there was no more need for sitting outside. They secured the doors every night. And Daryl was free to sleep next to Beth until the sun rose. Sleep beside her in on an increasingly smaller mattress. He stayed flat on his back, she stayed on the far edge against the wall. He would move to the floor if he didn't think it would upset her even more. And it didn't matter, anyway. He was completely aware of her there. Could smell her. Everything he owned now carried her scent mixed with his own.

So he woke up every morning, hating himself. Hating the erection that ached painfully. But knowing he had to do something. So every morning, he rose before she woke, dressed quickly, told Joe he was going to check the snares, and stomped outside. Once he was deep into the woods, he unzipped and pulled it out. It didn't take much before he was coming explosively. He would lean there, panting and waiting for his heart rate to slow down. Finally calm, he'd clean up, dress, and walk the woods, checking the snares.

Two weeks later, the snares were always empty.

_*x*x*x*x*x* _

Daryl sighed as he tucked himself back into his pants. He hadn't had to do this so much since he was a kid and figured out how it was done.

He knew Beth was feeling his tension. She'd gone quiet. Even with Kate. Kate was silent most days anymore, and it seemed to bring focus to the fact that Beth wasn't talking either. They worked together side by side, cleaning, cooking, laundry. Whatever Joe had told them to do that day. In complete silence. Joe was watching their every move and growing more and more sullen. Daryl thought again that he should take Beth and leave, but was worried about being alone in the world with her, now more than ever.

Then last night, Joe had decided that Daryl should start taking Beth out with him to check snares. Daryl had mentioned about teaching her to use the crossbow and Joe said he thought they should get back to training. So now Daryl had to slip out, jerk off, clean up, then go back and get Beth. Spend the morning with her in the woods. Take her back. And probably slip out again, jerk off again, and clean up before going back inside to a torturous night lying next to her on that damn single mattress.

_*x*x*x*x*x*_

Beth walked carefully as she carried Daryl's crossbow. He was walking behind her, silent as they went along.

Movement caught her eye, she turned, aimed, and fired. The bolt caught the rabbit just under the ear, flipped it through the air.

"Good shot," he said. "Damn good shot. Ain't seen a cottontail out here in weeks."

"Maybe because it's getting colder?" she suggested as they walked over to the dead rabbit.

"Could be," he nodded. "Lot colder at night."

She bit her lip and looked away.

He sighed. He'd touched on the subject they were both avoiding. He lifted up the rabbit by the hind legs. "He's a good size 'un. Could maybe make you moccasins if we can find another like him. So you don't have to run around inside in your bare feet."

She smiled, and his heart slammed against his ribs, "You could?"

He nodded, "Merle had a girl. Creek woman. Her family taught me. Taught me a lot." He put the rabbit into his bag and reset the crossbow.

"Hard to imagine Merle with a steady girl. What was she like?"

Daryl sighed, "Johanna. Beautiful. Feisty and sassy. Had a mouth on her could make a trucker blush. Had a hold on Merle tighter than…." He coughed. "I's just a kid but I could see it."

"What happened?"

Daryl blinked, his chest tight, "She bartended at this shitty little hick place. Merle useta take me there and she'd make me a sandwich. Always said I was too skinny. One night after closing, some guy was waitin' in the parking lot. Merle was late pickin' her up. He found her." Beth was watching him with tears streaming down her face. Feeling so much for a woman who'd been dead longer than she'd been alive. He stepped to her and gently wiped the tears away. "He found the bastard a week after the funeral. Beat him to death with his bare hands. Went away for a few years for manslaughter. He was never the same. Got into the drugs inside. Said they helped him forget. But I know he never did."

He stood there for a long moment, staring down at her, close but still so far. He started to turn away, but she caught him. She reached up and touched his face. She stretched up and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Why'd'ya do that?" he gasped. His heart was trying to leap out of his chest and his damn cock was twitching again.

"Cause I knew you wouldn't," she replied. Her perfect little tongue peeked out for a second, touching her bottom lip. "And 'cause I wanted to. Been wanting to."

"Shit," he cursed. He dropped the bow and the bag, grasped her by the shoulders and pulled her to him. Their lips met. He kept his eyes open, until he saw the wonder and joy in hers, then he closed them to focus on the contact of the kiss. Fire coursed through his veins. Sweet agony. He coaxed her lips apart and touched his tongue to hers. She gasped and yanked back to gulp for air. "Breathe through your nose, darlin'." His voice was deep, husky with desire. She stretched up to return her mouth to his. He walked her back to rest against a tree. He slid his hand down her leg, grasped her knee and lifted it to his hip to grant him more access to her softness and warmth. She gasped again, stealing air directly from his lungs. Her head fell back as her chest heaved, drawing in air, drawing even closer. He let his lips and tongue dance across her jawline and down to her throat. "You're killin' me, darlin'," he whispered against her skin. She hummed and he felt the vibration through his whole body.

"I was scared," she whispered.

He pulled his head back slightly. "What?" Already cursing himself that he'd pushed too far too fast.

"When that guy took me from you," she swallowed hard. "I was so scared that he was going to be my first. Felt so stupid that I hadn't let Jimmy, or even Zach…. But then you saved me. And now I know it's going to be you."

"Beth," he said. "You don't have… You don't owe me nothin'."

"I know." She stretched up and kissed him, "I want to," she whispered into his mouth. "I want to be with you."

He kissed her with more and more passion. She moaned deep from her chest. Daryl cursed low and pushed away from her.

She stood where he left her, face flushed, lips swollen, eyes wide, "Daryl did I do it wrong? Did I…"

He caught her to him again, pressing close, letting her feel all of him, throbbing and wanting, "No darlin', not a damn thing you did was wrong. But your first time. Our first time. Ain't gonna be ruttin' in the dirt like some damn animal. I'll find us a place." He stroked her face, staring deep into her eyes. "I ain't never been nobody's first before."

"Not even when you were younger?"

He shook his head, "When Merle decided I's old enough he got this woman he knew to… teach me how. After that it was usually just quick and dirty with whoever I could find when I needed it. Or whenever I could pay. But I'll be careful with you."

"I know you will," she nodded.

"It's been a while. A long while really. Since before world went to shit."

She blinked in confusion, "But… you and Carol…."

"Ain't no me and Carol. Never was. I had… feelins'. But nothing like this."

She smiled and he lowered his head to kiss her again, deeply but gently. She moaned low in her throat as he pressed against her again. "I've never felt like this either," she whispered.

He pulled back reluctantly and adjusted his jeans. "Come on. Let's see if we can find another cottontail."

Beth picked up the crossbow, "I big one. I want slippers."

"Anything you want."

"I want you."

Daryl groaned.

_*x*x*x*x*x* _


	11. Chapter 11

Hallowed Be – 11 – Dolls

The Walking Dead and all recognized characters belong to AMC, the creators, writers, and actors.

*x*x*x*x*x*

_Looks like somebody ran outta dolls to dress up_. Daryl Dixon – Alone

*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl and Beth finished sweeping the woods, but didn't find anything else. They emerged from the woods, a few stolen kisses later, hand in hand. Wings was standing, talking to Joe. As Daryl and Beth drew near, both men turned and looked at them. Daryl squeezed Beth's hand, she turned and smiled at him. Joe sighed heavily, visibly, then smiled at them and waved them in. It was a warm, welcoming smile. He looked more at ease than he had in days.

Kate limped up from the stream, Blade behind her carrying the box they'd been using as a laundry basket. "I'm gonna go help Kate," Beth said. Daryl nodded and let go of her hand with a final stroke with his fingers.

"You look like a content man," Joe greeted. "Good sweep?"

"Beth got a cottontail," Daryl pulled it from the bag. "One shot."

Joe examined it, "Maybe we should've gotten her her own bow."

Blade walked up, "Hello dinner. Good shot."

"Beth," Daryl shrugged. "She's gettin' good with the bow." Blade started to take the rabbit, but Daryl shook his head. "I'll do it. Wanna save the hide. Promised to make Beth some moccasins."

"Think I can manage to keep the hide intact," Blade laughed. "Good idea. You'll need another. Maybe we can get a few more, make a set for Katy too. Where'd you learn how to make moccasins?"

"Old Creek man. His kin. His daughter and my brother were together," Daryl said as he handed over the rabbit. "Long time ago, but I remember everything they taught me."

"Merle Dixon," Joe nodded.

Daryl froze, his breathing stopped.

"Hell, you Merle's kid brother?" Snake laughed. "Shoulda known. Where is that old son of a bitch?"

"Dead," Daryl replied softly.

"Sorry to hear that son," Joe said. "For a lowlife drug slinging bastard, Merle was all right."

Blade was looking at Daryl sideways. When Daryl glared, Blade chuckled, "Sorry. Just always thought you were his kid, the way he talked about you. I'll take real good care of this hide. Haven't had rabbit stew in forever. Think Sweet Angel can make some?"

"Probably," Daryl looked over to where Beth and Kate were hanging wet clothes on the line. Kate said something to Beth and Beth nodded, a huge smile on her face. Kate laughed.

"Now that is a sound I don't think we've actually heard before," Joe said. He grasped Daryl by the shoulder, "Let's go get some lunch."

*x*x*x*x*x*

As they finished their cold lunch of canned meat and fruit, Joe cleared his throat. "We'll start packing up today. Finish tomorrow. We're leaving day after. Time to be moving on."

Taker was sitting off to one side. He blinked at Joe, "I thought you were staying."

"Nope," Joe shook his head. "Life is movement. It's time to start living again. We'll leave you some provisions, but we'll be taking the rest with us. Your car stays. But we'll load up the two pickups and the delivery truck."

Taker stared in shock, eyes flicking from Joe to Kate and Beth, then back to Joe. He got up and walked over to his shed, disappearing inside.

Kate shifted uncomfortably. "I should gather the snares then. No reason to leave them behind."

Joe nodded, "This afternoon. Hasn't been any game in them anyway. Bethy, we've got a request for rabbit stew for dinner."

Beth nodded, "I can get it all going. Then, can I go out with Kate?"

Joe looked to Daryl who shrugged and nodded, "OK," Joe replied. "But you two stay within shouting distance."

"We will," both girls chorused.

Beth started the vegetables simmering as Blade browned the rabbit on the grill. "Just add it in and stir once in a while," she said as she danced down the back steps.

Daryl was waiting with a loaded handgun, "Be careful," he said as he handed it to her.

"I will. We won't be long. Maybe I'll find another cottontail," she grinned.

"Want the bow?"

"No," she shook her head. "Still can't load it."

He shrugged, "You only seem to need one shot."

She giggled but shook her head again.

Kate emerged with her bow and quiver on her back, leaning on her cane but steady on her feet.

The girls walked side by side across the yard, turning back to wave as they reached the wood line, then disappearing into the trees. Daryl stood staring after them for much longer than he should. Until the laughter of the men reached him. He looked over to see them all watching him and laughing hysterically. He flipped them off. Which only made them laugh harder.

"Come on Daryl," Joe called. "We're going to take the coop apart. Waste not, want not."

_*x*x*x*x*x* _

Beth watched Kate as she stepped carefully over a fallen branch. "Could you teach me to use the bow?"

"Sure," Kate replied.

"And to set snares?"

"Hm-mm."

"Am I talking too much?"

Kate smiled, "No. You seem happier today. Must have been a really good walk."

Beth giggled, "Yeah."

"You made a move on him, didn't you?"

Beth blushed.

Kate laughed, "Well that tells me it went well." She bent at the waist to scoop up a snare. "Good. The tension between the two of you was thick enough to cut with a knife."

"It's just… so new… so different than anything I ever felt before," Beth said as they continued walking. "He's… a man, you know, not a boy." They reached the road that ran down to Miss Georgia's house.

"Yes I've noticed," Kate nodded. She paused and cocked her head.

"What?"

Kate pulled a rifle scope from her pocket and looked through it. "There's a tree stand over there. Across the road. There's less foliage in the way now. I hadn't seen it before."

"So?"

"So hunters build tree stands in places where game is. We should check to see if there's any sign of activity there. Might be worth staying an extra day or so if it means we can get a deer."

The girls paused by the side of the road, looking in opposite directions, then back at each other. They laughed at the idea of checking both ways before crossing the road.

Beth stood off to the side as Kate examined the dirt near the decrepit tree stand. "Anything?"

"No," Kate sighed.

"Is it bad that I'm glad we don't have a reason to stay?" Beth kicked at the dirt with her hiking boot.

"No," Kate said. "Joe's right, it's time to move on. And I'm glad to be leaving a few things behind."

"It's not me right? He's creepy."

"No, it's not you," Kate pulled her bow and loaded an arrow.

"What?"

"Smell that?"

A walker moaned. Close. Too close. Kate aimed just as it staggered out from behind a tree. The arrow slammed into its eye, dropping it in place. Another moaned and Kate loaded another arrow. Then they heard another, and another, echoing.

"Shit," Kate cursed.

*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl pulled staples out of the wood with a pair of plier to free the chicken wire from the frame. He paused, turning, cocking his head. Joe looked at him, questioningly.

Dooley, who had been laying in the sun nearby, rolled over, sat up, and barked.

The men all whirled at the sound.

Dooley got to his feet and barked again.

Daryl tossed down the gloves and tools to grab his crossbow.

"DARYL!" Beth's voice cut through the quiet. "DARYL!"

He was running before the first gunshot rang out. He knew the men pounded behind him, the dog was racing along with them, but his only thought was of her.

"BETH? Where are you? BETH?!"

"DARYL!"

He ran across the road and encountered the first walker, wandering aimlessly. Daryl fired a bolt into its head and kept going, not pausing to retrieve it.

Ahead of him, he saw a hoard of walkers, all reaching up into a tree. He stopped, reloaded, and took out another, just as an arrow fired down into the crowd, felling yet another.

Beth and Kate were up in a tree stand. Kate was firing arrows as quickly as she could load the bow.

"Stay there!" Joe yelled.

Walkers turned at his voice. The men opened fire, spraying bullets into the walking corpse, ripping them to shreds. Daryl pulled his knife to put down a few that made it through the barrage. After an endless few minutes, the dead all lay still in the dirt.

Daryl dropped the crossbow and reached up to Beth. Kate took her hand and helped her descend far enough for Daryl to grab her and lift her down. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"We saw the stand and came over to see if there was game here. They just swarmed out of nowhere." Beth was gasping. Daryl rubbed her back and smoothed down her hair. "She put me up first. She…"

"Kate come down," Joe demanded as the other men went through to be sure all of the walkers were dead.

"Give me a sec."

Daryl looked up to see Kate climbing higher in the tree. She was peering into the distance through the leaves.

"KATHRYN!" Joe snapped.

"OK," Kate replied. She dropped back down to the stand and leaned over the edge. She grasped a horizontal pole that was part of the support structure and rolled out of the stand.

Joe reached up and caught her, "What the hell was that?"

"Dismount," Kate explained. "Gymnastics, remember? There's a town," She pointed. "That way. Not far. Can't see much except the main street of buildings."

Joe's jaw clenched. The other men cursed. Joe handed Kate her discarded cane, "You OK to walk?" When she nodded, he gestured for them to go.

The woods ended abruptly. There was a field, surrounded by fencing. A double gate was sitting wide open. A few walkers wandered about inside. As they caught the group's scent, they turned and started toward them. One dropped the squirrel it had been feeding on. The ground was littered with the remains of small game.

"Guess this explains where all the snared animals went," Rev said as Daryl and Kate shot arrows into two of the walkers. Joe coaxed the last one over to the fence and drove his knife into its skull.

Next to the field was a used car lot. Flag banners stretched from light pole to light pole, snapping in the breeze. A variety of used cars were advertised as being the best bargain, best gas mileage, Sunday driver only.

A sleek black Ford Mustang sat in the center covered in dirt and pine needles. The men just stood and stared in absolute awe. Beth and Kate exchanged glances and shrugs.

"It's a 1966 Ford Mustang," Wings explained in awe. "What's it doing here?"

"Rusting," Kate replied.

"It is a thing of beauty," Snake whispered reverently.

"It's a car," Beth said.

"Sacrilege," Joe said. Kate and Beth looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Claimed," Wings said as he gently caressed the car. "Oh please, can I?" he draped himself over the hood.

Joe laughed, "If it runs, it's yours. If you can hotwire it."

"It's a car lot," Kate snickered. "I would think the keys are inside."

"Walker," Rev said.

They whirled to see where he was pointing. A figure could be seen in the lot's small office. It was standing, stiff and still, just inside the dirty glass. They advanced slowly but there was no reaction. Doc reached over and tapped on the glass. Nothing. Blade slowly opened the door.

A man stood inside. He was wearing a dusty red three piece suit with a wildly striped tie. He had a wide grin on his face with his hand outstretched. Part of his head was caved in on the side. Part of his face was decayed and filled in with makeup.

"What the hell?" Joe asked as he examined the figure. He pushed the suit's sleeve back and they could see a metal rod keeping its arm in place, connected by wire. "This is seriously messed up."

Daryl backed outside, taking Beth with him. The others followed.

The town was close. Silent. Strange. Daryl loaded the crossbow but carried it on his back so that he could twine his fingers with Beth's. Joe led the way around the first building and nearly tripped over his own feet, swinging his gun up then freezing in place. Someone stood on the sidewalk. Joe approached him slowly. It was a man, clad in jeans and a sweatshirt, a battered baseball cap on his head. Joe knocked the hat off and they saw that the top of the figure's head was gone.

Dooley turned tail and fled. Kate watched him go silently.

They walked down the street to view the town. Figures stood on the sidewalks, inside the stores. The pharmacy had a man in white coat behind the counter, handing a pill bottle to a woman in a flowered dress. Two men sat outside of the barber shop with a checker game set up in front of them. The jewelry store had a man on one knee in front of a woman with her hands pressed to her heart. Daryl shielded Beth as they walked by a woman and a stroller with a baby inside. A house on the edge of town had a dinner scene set up, complete with mother pulling a pan out of an open oven. A snapshot of small town daily life. Daryl stopped near a woman dropping a letter into a mailbox and touched her hand. Makeup came off on his fingers, leaving gray decayed flesh exposed. Daryl grimaced and wiped his hand on a handkerchief that he then dropped to the ground.

"It's like a life-size doll house," Kate shuddered.

"I don't like this," Beth whispered. "Can we go?"

"Let's get out of here," Joe ordered. He took Kate by the arm as Blade moved to her other side. "This whole place is dead."

Daryl whispered, "You know who did this." He moved Beth's hand to his opposite one and wrapped his arm around her back.

Joe nodded, "Let's go."

They went back up the main street, past the car lot, and through the woods. They were silent. Joe led the way through the funeral home yard, up the back steps, and into the kitchen. He walked over to the jug of water sitting on the counter and poured himself a glass.

Kate's nostrils flared.

Joe lifted the glass to his lips.

Kate lunged forward and knocked it from his hand. The glass shattered on the floor.

"What the hell?" Joe snarled.

Wings sniffed audibly, "What's that smell?"

"Cyanide," Kate replied softly.

"I don't smell anything," Joe said.

"Not everyone can smell it," Doc replied. He turned to Wings, "Bitter almonds?" Wings nodded as he took a whiff of the jug. "Poison." He swallowed hard. "Did either of you smell it at the furniture store."

Wings shook his head. "No," Kate said. "But maybe he used something else."

"Find him," Joe snarled.

"You don't understand." They whirled. Taker stood in the doorway with a small handgun in his hand. "I've tried so hard. To make them beautiful. But they come so damaged. So broken. I can't fix them. I couldn't make them all beautiful. I tried. With the group that took the stores. But there were so many. It took too long to fix them all. They decayed so quickly in the heat. But then you came. With them," he pointed the gun at Beth. Daryl blocked his view of her. "And I could see beauty again. But now you're leaving. Leaving me here with the dead and the ugliness. I knew you wouldn't let me keep one. I thought you'd put them inside when the dead came. Like you did last time. Why would you send them out alone? They could have been ruined. If I could just keep one. I could fix her before she turned ugly and decayed. I could keep her beautiful forever. Please, could I keep just one? It doesn't matter which, they're both beautiful. Please. Just one. Just one beautiful thing to keep. Please?"

Daryl lunged. He knocked Taker's gun away and shoved his knife straight into the man's throat. "Mine," he growled as he ripped the man's jugular open. Blood spurted out into his face, chest, soaking his shirt, drenching his hands. Daryl let go of the knife as the man dropped to the floor. He stood over the dying man, breathing heavily.

Joe reached out and grasped his shoulder, "Good job son." He pulled Daryl back, turning him away. "It's done. Come on."

Beth slammed into his chest, grasping him to her.

"Don't," he whispered. "I'm all bloody."

"I don't care," she cried.

He wrapped his arms around her but kept his blood stained hands off. He glanced back as Taker gasped one last time. Joe stooped and shoved his own knife into the dead man's skull, twisting it before yanking it free.

"Bethy take Daryl outside," Joe ordered. "Get him cleaned up and help him change clothes. We're going to need to bleach down the floor in here."

Doc nodded, "We should also get rid of anything unsealed. If he used anything other than cyanide we may not know until it's too late."

Dooley scratched at the door and Daryl let him in as he walked out with Beth. The dog walked over to Taker and lifted his leg to piss on the body. "Good boy," Joe patted his head.

*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl plunged into the cold stream, dropping to his knees to submerge his hands into the flowing water. Beth followed, yanking off her bloodstained outer shirt as she waded in. She helped him pull off his shirts and threw them aside, pulling off her t-shirt to use as a washcloth, leaving her in only a thin tank top. She scrubbed his face and hair as he stared up at her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Ain't nobody gonna take you away from me."

She glanced back to be sure the men weren't watching then leaned over to kiss him deeply. She pulled back, "Thank you," she repeated.

He leaned forward, resting his head on her abdomen, wrapping his arms around her waist. She held him to her. "Nobody. Never."

*x*x*x*x*x*


	12. Chapter 12

Hallowed Be – 12 – Hold on

The Walking Dead and all recognized characters belong to AMC, the creators, writers, and actors.

*x*x*x*x*x*

_**Blood. Hot and thick poured over his hands.**_

*x*x*x*x*x*

"You OK there brother?"

Daryl looked over. He was sitting in the front seat of Merle's old beat up truck. So short he could barely see out the front window. Merle was in the driver's seat, driving one handed, the other elbow on the door frame.

"Merle?"

"Yeah little brother? You OK there?" Merle grinned at Daryl and reached over to tousle his hair. "Yeah. You're OK."

A swarm of bikers roared up behind them, surrounding the truck for a long moment. Merle waved as the leader drew even with him. The leader grinned and tossed a salute, revved the engine to accelerate away. The others followed and quickly disappeared in a cloud of dust.

"Merle?"

They drove into the lot of the familiar redneck bar. Merle opened the door and climbed out, "Come on, brother." Daryl slid across the seat and Merle grasped him under his arms to swing him out of the truck.

*x*x*x*x*x*

_**Flying. He could fly. Wind in his face. Merle laughing. Spinning round and round holding Daryl by the elbow and ankle. All the way across the parking lot.**_

*x*x*x*x*x*

The bar was dark, dingy. Johanna walked towards them, dressed in a white shirt tied just above her worn jeans. Bathed in golden light. She pulled Daryl to her for a warm hug. "There are my guys. What's going on?"

"Daryl got his heart broke," Merle replied.

"Oh no!" Johanna grasped his face in her hands. "What happened?"

"She said she liked rabbits," Daryl said. "So I took her one. She screamed and knocked me down. Ran away."

"Oh," Johanna moaned. "She meant like a pet. A live rabbit."

"What good's a livin' rabbit?" Daryl complained. "Can't eat it if it's still hoppin'."

"Good point," Johanna smiled, "Tell you what, my pa's going hunting tomorrow. He'll take you and show you what to do with a rabbit. How to make moccasins. For your next girl."

"Ain't gonna be no more girls," Daryl crossed his arms over his chest.

Merle roared with laughter, "Of course there will be brother. You're a Dixon. There will be tons of girls." Johanna walked over to him and rapped him a good one on his cheek. Merle caught her hands and held them tight. "Then there will be one. Only one who matters." He smiled. The smile that was hers alone. The smile Daryl hadn't seen in far too long. "She'll be sweet. Strong and sassy. Bright and beautiful. Little brother did you know that if you were standin' in absolute darkness, that you could see the light from a single candle from miles away. Ain't that the shit?"

*x*x*x*x*x*

_**Darkness. Deep and endless.**_

_**Silence.**_

_**A single flame in the distance.**_

_**Where else could he go?**_

*x*x*x*x*x*

Daryl looked into the mirror behind the bar. He was grown, hair was too long, scruffy, dirty, tired. He stopped looking at himself. His eyes sought out his brother in the reflection.

Merle. Bloody, decaying already. Walker. Daryl whirled. Merle slid onto the next stool. "You OK brother?" Alive. Whole. Smiling.

Daryl nodded and looked around the bar. Johanna stood near a table in the corner. An old man sat there with a bottle in front of him. Hershel. The bottle fell to the floor and shattered. Johanna said something and Hershel laughed. He glanced over to Daryl and winked.

Daryl looked down at his hands, fisted on his lap. They were coated with blood. "I killed a man."

"Yeah. He was threatenin' your girl," Merle shrugged. "You got the right… the duty to protect what's yours. He'd'a hurt her if you'd let him live. He'd'a hunted you mornin' and night. Sometimes a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do."

Johanna walked over with a bowl of water. She took his hands and put them in.

*x*x*x*x*x*

_**Kneeling in the stream, water turning red from the blood on his hands. Icy cold.**_

_**Warm hands stroking his face. Cleansing the blood from his body. The darkness from his soul.**_

_**Hugging him from behind, supporting him, holding him up.**_

_**Holding him face to face, lips to lips, stealing his breath, returning her own.**_

*x*x*x*x*x*

"Time to go, brother," Merle said. "Time to move. Time to live."

"I want my brother back," Daryl whispered.

"I know," Merle nodded. "I have only a few regrets." He looked to where Johanna stood. "Bein' late that night." He barked a quick laugh. "Not hirin' a better lawyer." He turned back to Daryl. "And leavin' you. When you was a kid. After that rooftop in Atlanta. From the prison. Never shoulda walked away from you, brother. But you turned out OK. You always was a good boy."

"A good man," Hershel said from his other side. "He's a good man."

"None better," Merle replied.

Daryl looked to Hershel. He had his bible in his hands. "Well, very few better. I certainly wouldn't pick any other. We all got jobs to do. Yours… well, you know yours."

Daryl nodded.

Hershel smiled, gripped Daryl's shoulder for a moment, then stood and offered his arm to Johanna. They walked across the dusty floor to the kitchen. When they opened the door to walk through, the light blinded Daryl. He lifted his hand to shield his eyes.

*x*x*x*x*x*

He blinked to clear his vision. Beth was laying on their mattress, curled on her side facing the wall. Daryl knelt down behind her and she rolled back. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. He was flooded with warmth.

"Hey sweet little songbird," Merle said as he crouched down next to them. "You take good care of my brother now, ya hear?" She smiled at him and he pressed a hand to his heart. "So beautiful. What you doin' with a scuzzy redneck like my baby brother? Seriously. At least make him cut his hair."

Daryl rubbed his eyes.

"Open your eyes brother."

Daryl looked. Merle was rooting through Daryl's pack. He pulled something out of the side pocket. Smiled at it and put it back. "It was good to see you brother." He stood up. "Gotta go. My girl's waitin' on me."

"Merle."

"You're fine little brother," Merle smiled at him as he started to walk away "Hey. What's your girl's name?"

"Beth."

*x*x*x*x*x* *x*x*x*x*x*

"Beth," Daryl muttered.

"I'm here Daryl. I'm right here."

"Beth."

He inhaled deeply. Peaches. Baby powder. Sweetness and sunshine. His eyes flew open. He was laying in the bookshelf room on a couch with his head in Beth's lap. "Hey."

"Hi," she whispered.

He looked around. There was a roaring fire in the fireplace. Their quilt was wrapped around him. He rubbed the soft material between his fingers.

"You said you were cold," she said.

"Hmm. Warm now."

He remembered. They came in from the stream and gone back to their room to change into dry clothes. He'd been freezing so he'd layered on several pairs of socks, sweats over his jeans, and several shirts. He'd waited for Beth to dress then brought her out here. Doc had been waiting with a mug of tea, extra sweet and spiked with a liberal dose of whiskey. Daryl had drank it down, then stretched out on the couch with Beth as Joe had built up the fire. The last thing he remembered was shivering again, then their quilt being draped over him.

"You OK?" she asked.

He nodded. "Weird dream."

"I mean… are you OK?"

"Yeah." He gazed up at her. "How long was I out?"

"Few hours."

"He awake?" Joe's voice came softly.

Daryl sat up, "Yeah. I'm up." He folded up the quilt and laid it on the end of the couch.

Joe walked in and sat down across from them. "Bethy, sweetie, can you give us a minute? Need to talk to bow-man, here."

Daryl nodded to Beth. She squeezed his hand quickly then got up and left. Daryl watched her go, then turned to find Joe smiling. When Daryl's eyes met his, Joe's smile faded.

"You alright?"

"Yeah," Daryl nodded.

"It's different. When it's that close. Face to face. Eye to eye. When you get the blood on you. No shame in being effected."

Daryl swallowed hard. "I did what I hadta do."

"Any regrets?"

Daryl shook his head.

"Good," Joe nodded. "Good. We're having soup for dinner. Figured that would set easy in everyone's stomachs. Katy's making biscuits. Bethy's taught her well, they look good. Tomorrow we'll go clear that town. Burn the bodies so they can finally rest. Start packing to leave the day after. I think it's time we left this house of death behind us."

"Yeah," Daryl nodded.

"You stickin' with us?"

Daryl nodded again.

"Good. You're full of good decisions today."

_*x*x*x*x*x*_

They ate in silence. Daryl was only vaguely aware that the soup was delicious, warm, and filling. Beth ate very little. After they finished eating, they sat around the kitchen and hall while Kate and Beth washed the dishes. Still quiet. All lost in their own thoughts.

"OK," Joe said finally. "Let's settle in. It's been a rough day." He stood up and patted his leg to call the dog. "Come on Dooley let's go out." The dog scrambled to his feet and followed Joe out into the dark.

Daryl took Beth by the hand and they walked back to their room. She grabbed her bag and with another squeeze of his hand, went into the bathroom to clean up and change. Daryl went back to the bookshelf room and grabbed their quilt from the couch. Back in their room, he shed the extra layers of clothing that he'd put on. As he stooped and shoved them into his pack, he remembered his dream. He reached into the side pocket and pulled out a lighter.

"Whatcha got there?" Blade asked as he walked in.

"My grandfather's lighter. Only thing I have left of my family. Merle gave it to me when I turned sixteen. It's a bitch to refill so it's been empty for a while. Still carried it in my pocket." Daryl sighed. "Stupid."

"No," Blade shook his head. "It really isn't."

Daryl shoved the lighter back down into the pack. He stretched out on the mattress with a sigh.

Blade looked at the desk, "Guess we don't need this in the doorway anymore."

"No," Daryl replied. "Guess not."

Joe turned the corner and sent the dog in, "Good night." He waved and went to pull his mattress into the front hall.

Dooley trotted back and licked the side of Daryl's face as he went by. "Blech," Daryl wiped his face, "Damn mutt."

Beth and Kate came in. Daryl reached up. Beth dropped her bag next to his and took his hand. He drew her down next to him. She curled against his chest, pulling their quilt up over them. He wrapped his arm around her, stroking her back. Her hand tightened into a fist, gripping his shirt. He rested his chin on her hair, inhaling deeply.

He stayed awake long after the others fell asleep. Long after Beth's breathing deepened. Between his afternoon nap and the thoughts racing around his mind, he couldn't relax. But he could lay there, still and quiet. Lay there holding her. Feeling her warmth seep into his bones. Eventually he slept.

_*x*x*x*x*x* _


End file.
